


Belated Payment

by SerpentineSanguine1242



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, Eventual Explicit sexual content, Eventual Romance, First Time, M/M, Unwanted Advances, m/m slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-09
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-02-16 16:55:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 37,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2277504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerpentineSanguine1242/pseuds/SerpentineSanguine1242
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Colin's grandfather made an irreversible decision unbeknownst to him. Fifty years later, a pureblood lord has come to claim his grandson. Colin refuses to forfeit his magic, so he agrees. Throw in Miles, other Slytherins (past and present), and unwanted attention--it gets complicated. How will Colin fare? Read to find out! Colin/Miles! AU! Slash! Rated M. See notice inside.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Disbelieving Bargain

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Welcome to my new fic-Belated Payment! It's another Colin/Miles bit. This story is of course, AU..as in Colin lives ..in everything I feature him in-major character or not. So, this will have some detailed mature content as it progresses...you'll see when I post further ahead. (On my account of Fanfiction.net-- my username is WolfSpirit1992---and the 'less explicit-but still descriptive' sex scenes will be there..for those who don't want detail that is WAY over the top. Some are just like that...but for those who LOVE explicit material...feel free to stay here.)
> 
> There will be mentioning of m/m relationships, so if that's not your thing...please find another story elsewhere. 
> 
> I'm doing the best I can to make sure some terminology and speech, etc , coincides with the place mentioned...I'm not from there, so at least I put forth effort to make it seem better, ya know? If I still make blunders...either let me know or just use your imagination. I am not enforcing stereotypes in any way...this is only a story.
> 
> A/N and Disclaimer: Harry Potter is not mine, it belongs to J.K. Rowling. The plot is mine. Any mistakes-grammatical/spelling/punctuation...is my own and any corrections are great! Anyway, welcome to my new Colin/Miles fic and enjoy!

**Chapter One-Disbelieving Bargain**

_~Ireland, County Limerick, one summer night in 1964.~_

It was a late Saturday night as a young man of seventeen was traipsing along a dirt road, heading home after a rowdy party was broken up by the authorities. He was also a wee bit tipsy, so to avoid being locked up and spare himself of his father's wrath, he snuck out through the woods.

 _'By the grace o' God, that was a close one. Dad would've had me arse if the coppers got a hold o' me.'_ Thankfully, he wasn't blitzed enough to not be able to walk upright. The full moon's light cast its silver rays down the worn path as he continued forth.

_'Only a kilometer to go..'_

A few paces to his right in the forest, a dark figure watched his every move, a twisted smile stretching across his lips. He held his wand tightly in his grasp, anticipating his next kill. Unbeknownst to this oblivious teenager and most likely, everyone in his village, the man in question was an escaped serial killer by the name of Oswald Balthazar. He's been on the run for months. Balthazar had twelve confirmed kills...mostly wizarding and the rest, muggle. He had no reason, it's for his own insane pleasure. And this boy would soon make thirteen.

Not wanting to miss an opportunity, he stalked through the trees and brush, careful not to make a sound. The teen kept walking only to stumble over a rock. Cursing in Irish, he kicked the medium-sized stone off the beaten path, only to hear it knock against something and a pained grunt was heard.

"What the devil was that?" he muttered aloud to no one, squinting to see where that noise came from. He wasn't stupid, someone was out there...with him. Unnerved, the boy called "Who's out there?! Why are ya followin' me? Come out!" He wished he never said that, seeing a middle-aged man with a crazed face grinning at him, twirling a stick.

"Well, well, well...what do we have here? A pretty boy all lonesome in the dark, scary forest...oh whatever shall he do?" His voice grated on the teen like nails on a chalkboard.

Backing away, he shouted "Go fuck yourself, ya loony bastard!" before he hightailed it down the road.

''Yay! A game of cat and mouse!" Balthazar cackled gleefully as he barreled after the boy, throwing a hex. Not even thirty feet away, he felt a stinging pain strike his back, sending him to the ground.

 _'What the...what was that?..my back! Ouch!'_ he winced as he gingerly touched the middle of his spine, moving himself to a sitting position. He gasped as the lunatic gazed at him, creeping closer. The teen tried scrambling away but it was of no use. Balthazar shouted a word that sounded close to 'incarceration' and ropes shot out of his stick, binding his body.

Fearfully, he thrashed about, hoping to break free of the ropes.

''Tsk..tsk..nice try, little boy." Grabbing his face, he whispered "You'll make a perfect addition to my collection. What shall I cut out first...your beautiful eyes...or your tongue?"

The teen's eyes widened in terror as the tip of the man's stick turned into a blade, moving closer towards his face. All of a sudden, a blast of green light hit his assailant and he toppled over, unmoving. His eyes, unblinking. Maneuvering his bound feet, the boy nudged the still form, getting no response.

_'Christ, this man is dead!'_

* * *

Footsteps approached him quickly. Not knowing whether to feel relieved or frightened, he stared as the figure came closer...a light shining his surroundings. Narrowing his eyes, he saw that it was indeed a man about his age...maybe a year or two older than himself at the most. He had shoulder-length red hair and green eyes that were illuminated from the light. The stranger was also carrying a stick.

_'What is it with these guys and their bloody sticks?'_

The man muttered something he couldn't identify and the rope disappeared. The slight pain from the former remained.

Rising to his feet, the teen faced him apprehensively. "Thanks for savin' me."

The man nodded, taking the chance to eye him up an down. _'Interesting.'_

Feeling the awkward silence, he continued "Uh, I'm Sullivan Creevey...w-what's your name?"

"Alastair Bletchley."

Sullivan lightly smiled, nervously. "You're an Englishman. What are ya doin' over in Ireland? Other than saving me life?"

Glancing at the fallen form, he replied "That man over there, he is a convicted serial killer where I'm from. His name is Oswald Balthazar. He escaped from prison long ago and no one's managed to have caught him until now. I've been tracking him for months...why he chose here, I have no idea."

"So, are you like some kind of copper?"

"Sort of. Actually, he wronged my family and I just exacted my revenge." Alastair responded rather bluntly.

Tilting his head in surprise, he returned "I guess I can't blame ya there. I would've done the same. Again, thanks for saving me. I dunno how I can repay ya."

Bletchley raised an eyebrow, smirking "There is something you can do."

"Oh? What would that be?"

"You can repay me with the first magical male child your line will have in years to come."

Creevey stared at him for the longest time, before he cracked up laughing. "Sure, my good man. Alright, I'll give you whomever is the first to have 'magical powers' in family."

"We're in agreement, then." He extended a gloved hand to the blonde who took it in a friendly manner.

A flash of warm, red and white light encircled their hands...vanishing as quickly as it arrived. Sullivan withdrew his hand, turning it from front to back, wondering where that beam came from.

"Goodnight, Sullivan Creevey. I'll be taking...this.." he pointed at the corpse "...and be on my way."

"See you...and may God bring ya luck with that."

Bletchley knelt beside the body and with a wave of his wand, they vanished, leaving Sullivan all alone on the dirt road.

_'First magical male child in my line? In years to come? I think someone's been imbibin' a little too much o' the whiskey. That's stuff's magical in itself. Was he at the party and I just didn't see 'im? Or maybe I drank more than I thought? Aye, this has been one hell o' a night..'_

Glancing at his watch, he saw it was past midnight. _'Fuck, I need to get home! Hopefully, Dad is still asleep.'_

* * *

**What you think? Chapter two is next!**


	2. Colin's Ultimatum

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there! Thanks in advance who decided to check this out! Here's chapter two as promised! :P

**Chapter Two-Colin's Ultimatum**

_~Fifty years later, Bletchley Manor, Wiltshire. Summertime, 25th of June 2014.~_

Lord Mason Bletchley was inside his personal office, sorting through piles of his family documents, searching for one in particular. Pulling out a metal box, he opened the lock and perused through each leaf of parchment, eventually reaching one labeled '-House of Bletchley: Debts and Repayments-'.

He scanned through the page, seeing all entries were marked in green before stopping at the last line. ''1964. Ireland, County Limerick: One life debt to be repaid by one Sullivan L. Creevey. Terms: Must deliver unto the current Lord of the Bletchley House, the magical first born son. Time frame: Undetermined."

Every word was still marked in red.

Smirking to himself, he mused _'Not "undetermined" for long. I'll be claiming what is mine within the next hour. Oh, Father, you could have given me an estimate on when we could have claimed him.'_

Rolling up the parchment and sliding it into his robe pocket, the lord left his office. Downstairs, a near-carbon copy of himself was lounging in the parlor, reading over one of his textbooks when his father called him.

"Miles, put down your book and come with me. We have a little business to attend to."

He gulped before answering "Does this...pertain to what you told me yesterday?"

"Indeed, now grab your wand and let's go. It's time I further instruct you in your future lordly duties."

* * *

_~Devon, England. The Creevey house, ten o' clock that night.~_

Desmond Creevey was sitting in his favorite recliner, watching the nightly news as he sipped his tea. His wife; Saoirse, was in the kitchen cleaning up the last remnants of the homemade-cookie mess. Colin and Dennis were currently in their rooms, tuckered out after a long day.

"You about finished yet? News is halfway over!'' he called, hoping she'd get the last bit before they turn in for the night.

"Aye, I'm done." the equally blonde Irishwoman shuffled inside, letting her long hair down from her hairclip. "So, what I miss?"

"Apparently, some daft shithead shot up his ex-girlfriend's house because she cheated on him, killing two inside. Seriously, I understand the man is angry, but that doesn't mean he should kill 'em!"

" 'Tis a shame..''

The sound of the doorbell ringing caught their attention.

Saoirse stood up, walking over "Now who could that be at this hour?" Opening the door, she saw two redhaired men of approximately the same height, wearing clothing that resembled what Colin and Dennis wore to Hogwarts. They were fellow wizards.

"Um, good evenin'. How may I help you gentlemen?"

The older redhaired male smiled, replying "Yes, madame. I'm here to speak with the head of your household, if that is possible?"

Looking back to her husband, then to him, she answered "Sure. Please, come in."

"Thank you."

Mrs. Creevey allowed the two visitors to cross over the threshold. "Have a seat. Make yourselves comfortable." They obeyed, taking a seat on the beige sofa, adjacent to Mr. Creevey.

Facing Desmond, he spoke in a formal tone "My name is Mason Bletchley and this is my son, Miles." he gestured to the younger male at his side. "I apologize for coming at such an hour but I assure you it is a matter of importance."

The light blonde man eyed him curiously "Like what, if you'd be so kind to inform me?"

"On this night, fifty years ago...Sullivan Creevey, your father, made an agreement with mine to repay a life debt."

"Ok...and?"

"And, as the stipulation of said agreement, he was to hand over a magical heir as payment."

* * *

Desmond went quiet, pinching the bridge of his nose in irritation. "You have got to be kiddin' me. I can't believe this...what Dad said.''

Saoirse scrunched her face in confusion. "Desmond, what are ya talkin' about? What did your father say?"

Laying his hand down on the arm of his recliner, he recounted the memory "Ten years ago at Dad's house, he had a little too much to drink and started blabberin' on about some man named Alastair who killed a crazy guy stalkin' him with a stick that shot out light. He also said some bullshit along the lines of 'He's to repay him with the first magical male child in his line'. I thought it was usual drunk-talk...I heard it all the time when I would stomp around the pub in me old village. I had no idea this would actually happen."

"Why didn't ya mention this before?"

"Liked I said, I thought it was the whiskey talkin'. You know me Dad favors it a little too much when he does get a hold o' it."

"Oh, sweet Christ." she gasped, realizing whom Mason came to collect.

"That's correct, madame. I'm here for Colin." he said, rather smugly.

Snarling, Saoirse snapped at the lord. "I don't care how ya handle things in the Wizarding world, but you're in muggle territory! If you believe for one second that I'm gonna give ya my son, you've got another thing comin'!"

"Saoirse, please quiet down! You'll wake them up!"

"I don't give a damn, Desmond, and neither should you! I'm not gonna let some wizard order me around!"

"Mr. Bletchley, isn't there anythin' else we could give ya? Colin is irreplaceable and I don't think I should surrender him because o' some foolish agreement my father made when he's been drinkin' and.." he stopped, hearing someone come downstairs. Actually, it was two. Wearing dark red pajamas, was a sleepy Colin, moving his past-shoulder length light blonde hair behind his ears. In a black t-shirt and blue flannel trousers, was Dennis.

Miles's breath hitched as he lightly blushed, seeing the elder Creevey amble his way into the living room. _'So cute in those pajamas. Not surprised about the color, although he does look stunning.'_

"Mum? Dad? What's going on? I heard yelling and.." he woke instantly, locking his eyes onto the teenage redhead. Curiously, he asked ''Bletchley? What the hell are you doing here?"

"Yeah, shouldn't you be in your mansion doing...pureblood things?" Dennis queried, leaning against the wall.

"Boys..uh..Mr. Bletchley is here to discuss somethin' important regardin'...um.."

"Regarding what, Dad?" Colin responded, raising an eyebrow.

"You." Mason flatly returned.

* * *

"Huh? Me? What about me?"

Desmond sighed, patting the chair next to him. "Sit down, I need to tell ya somethin' and you're not gonna like it.''

Hesitantly, Colin took a seat...eyeing the company across him. Mason was gazing directly at him while Miles avoided eye contact.

_'Is he...blushing?'_ He wondered why that was until his father beckoned his attention.

"Colin, when your grandfather was young, he made a very stupid decision."

"Which one..getting into a fight with his teacher? Setting that barn ablaze? Streaking through the fields or draining great-grandpa's best whiskey and blaming it on the dog?...or any of the other anecdotes you've relayed unto me?"

Mason raised his eyebrows in slight amusement. _'Sullivan sounds like quite the character. Of course, Father did say he smelled alcohol on that man's breath.'_

Miles stifled a snort, only to regain composure with one look from Mason.

"Not as stupid as this. Because Mr. Bletchley's father saved your grandad's life from some crazed wizard, he owed him a favor. He agreed to give up the first born magical child in our family...and that ...is you."

Colin stared, his mouth agape as the room remained silent. Dennis perked up, narrowing his eyes at the news. "Dad, please tell me this is all some sort of prank. That Granddad did not agree to send me off while he was incoherent."

"I think when he had that psychotic man's bladed wandtip right between his eyes, he was quite coherent." Mason supplied in a smart-aleck tone.

Colin frowned at the lord, rolling his eyes.

"I'm sorry, Colin. It's true."

"No! No, it can't be! You can't let me go to him! Isn't there a way around this?!"

Mason replied "I'm afraid there is no way around it. I'm sure even you know by now, that when it comes to Wizarding bargains, they are like that of an oath. Some of which, if broken..will result in one's loss of magic or ultimately, their life."

The Creevey parents paled. Saoirse looked at Colin. _'Why the hell didn't he tell us that?!'_

"However, the deal struck was that from a life's debt when my father saved your grandfather from being tortured and killed by a lunatic who escaped Azkaban decades ago. My father, Alastair, had an unusual talent very few magical folk possess-he could sense magic within an individual. When he met Sullivan; he knew he was a muggle, but contained inactive magic within his blood. You could say he was almost similar to that of a Squib, which I hope you also explained to your parents when you entered this world. The magic inside Sullivan was quite potent, signaling that any offspring he had would produce magical children, notably you and your brother. I know Sullivan had multiple boys, so it's a possibility his other grandchildren could attend any of the wizarding schools in the future. You're the eldest, the first to show accidental magic, therefore...I am to claim you. If.."

"If what?"

"If you refuse, your magic will be forfeited."

* * *

Colin put his face into his hands, mumbling "This can't be happening..." He was thrilled when he learned he was a wizard four years ago. Now just a few days after turning fifteen, he was given one of the worst ultimatums possible-Give in to an ages-old wizarding custom or surrender his magic forever. Normally, being a Gryffindor meant that you don't back down easily from a fight. That you carry on until the bitter end...against all odds.

Colin surely fit into that category, given his bubbly personality so many have seen at Hogwarts. Oppositely, if he were to refuse, he would lose something that made him special. Deep down, he did have some insecurities...he was bullied as a child, though it wasn't any different at Hogwarts...being muggleborn came with extra adversity. Having magic gave him something to look forward to, inspired him to become something great. Was his pride really worth throwing his magic away?

"Colin? Sweetie?" Saoirse rubbed his back, wanting him to say something, anything. In his long silence, he'd been thinking.

_'I've made up my mind. May the gods have mercy on me.'_ Locking bright sky blue eyes with challenging forest green, he spoke "Will I still be able to communicate with my family?"

"Of course."

"Colin, what are you saying?!" His mother cried, seeing her son was actually considering the bargain.

"Mum, I love you, but this is my magic at stake...my choice."

Desmond appeared crestfallen, his first born was giving himself up. He did not know whether to shout or cry.

"So, you have decided to come along quietly. Good." Mason rose from the sofa, standing in front of the blonde. "Rise and give me your right arm."

Colin stood, pushing back his sleeve, closing his eyes. The lord placed his wandtip on the pulsepoint of Colin's wrist. A warm sensation overtook that patch of smooth, pale skin. When he opened them, he saw the Bletchley crest tattooed in shimmering green ink.

"With this official mark, you are now property of the Bletchley family.''

* * *

**Cue the dramatic music! :D *snickers* Anyway, yes...Colin now belongs to one of the most powerful pureblooded families in Wizarding Britain. Stay tuned for chapter three! Your thoughts? :)**


	3. Departure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there! Thank you to all who still give this fic your perusal! It's appreciated and here is Chapter three! :D

**Chapter Three- Departure**

Colin sighed softly, nodding in response. Saoirse burst into tears. Desmond went over to comfort her as Dennis let everything sink in.

_'My brother is no longer a free man. All because of one fucking debt.'_

Miles sent Colin a sympathetic gaze, wanting him to know somehow he wasn't proud of this.

"Colin, get your things. We're leaving tonight."

"But, it'll take forever. You know I can't use magic outside school."

"That is why Miles will help you. He is seventeen, so he can use his wand. We don't have all night. Move." Obeying, Colin left the living room. Mason gestured Miles to follow.

He waited for the redhaired Slytherin to meet him at the foot of the stairs. "This way.." he led them up the large flight and two doors down the hall. Opening the door, he flicked the switch, lighting up the room. Miles gazed about the neat dwelling, full of muggle and wizarding paraphernalia. He was aware of electricity but had no need since everything was powered by magic at his manor. Colin got started, first changing out of his pajamas then yanked open the closet, pulling out his clothes.

Silently, he bustled about, preparing his belongings...more clothes, toiletries, books, school supplies, few knick-knacks, his wand, cameras and albums. A third person joined them.

"Dad sent me in to help you." Dennis shrugged as he helped his brother get situated.

"May I?" Miles pulled out his wand.

"Go for it."

Waving his wand, Miles folded all his clothes, packed everything Colin wanted, shrinking the trunk and suitcases. Colin placed the tiny objects in his pocket, grabbed his owlcage and trudged downstairs, Dennis and Miles in tow. He returned to see his mother's eyes were still red from crying and his father looked weary and grim. Colin ran over, hugging his mom and dad, giving them a solemn goodbye. Lastly, he hugged Dennis.

He whispered into his ear ''I sure hope you know what you're doing. I love you, bro. Take care of yourself."

"I'll try..bye, Dennis."

The blonde shuffled over to Miles and Mason, who were patiently waiting. Upon walking out the door, Colin took one last mournful look at his house.

"Take my arm." Miles suggested, so they could leave in one piece. Creevey tentatively wrapped his arm around Bletchley's highly muscled one as he drew his wand. Mason, wand raised, glanced at the boys one final time before they apparated to Bletchley Manor.

* * *

Two loud 'cracks' sounded and three men stood in front of a magnificent abode. Surrounded by acres of fields, it was bathed in darkness. Only a lone torch lit the front porch. Proceeding forward, they entered the ancient dwelling. Colin gazed around the grand foyer- the floors were a mixture of hardwood and polished granite, the walls contained paintings and various artifacts, notably shields and weaponry. The ceilings were high with windows to match, lined in heavy velvet drapes. It was almost like stepping into a cathedral, he would have taken pictures but due to the circumstances...it wasn't feasible.

Stopping at a grand staircase, Mason faced Colin. "As the property of my family, your duties are to serve us and maintain the household. You are to address me as Lord Bletchley and my wife as 'Lady Bletchley' when you meet her tomorrow morning. You'll do the same among company and in public. You are to address Miles as 'Master' or whatever title he so chooses within the privacy of his room or outside of my view. When there is company, you are not to speak unless you are asked a direct question and to do as they ask. You are to rise every morning at 7:00 and help the house elves deliver breakfast, the same goes for all meals, teatime and occasional feasts. If needed, you will accompany my wife in her outings. Due to the fact you are underage and human, you will only work five days a week until nightfall, with breaks and meals in between with the house elves. This remains unless we need extra hands. You are allowed to write your family and friends, whoever they are, and every parcel they ship to you will be automatically scanned for malignant incantations."

"Also, you are still able to attend Hogwarts...I don't appreciate ignorance, therefore you will not miss out on your education. I will purchase your robes and other materials needed for the next three years. As for Yuletide and future summer holiday visitation...it depends on my mood. Lastly, under no circumstance, are you to disgrace the Bletchley household. I expect you to uphold my family's image and integrity while you are here. Failure to do so will result in swift punishment of my choosing. Do not disappoint me." Lord Bletchley rumbled as he stalked away, leaving Miles and Colin alone.

"Let me show you to your room."

Colin silently followed as the heir led him upstairs. Inside a large, equally green hallway were several doors. The last one had an engraved silver knob. Turning it, Miles revealed to Colin his new bedroom. It was the size of four of his old rooms put together, ornately furnished like the rest of the manor. "You can, uh, decorate the room to suit your liking later on."

Colin shrugged, passing him as he took his trunk and suitcases out from his pockets, placing them on the bed. He sat his owl, Glacier, onto the desk...she, hooting softly at her master. Miles returned the trunks to their former size, then Colin got to work. The air was thick with unresolved tension.

"Um, Colin. I want you to know I'm sorry for what's happened...I.."

The blonde slammed down his clothes, giving Miles a deadly glare. "Spare me the false apologies. You're not sorry, none of you ever are. Just say it already! You have your own mudblood to do your bidding, isn't that what you have been wanting? Don't you dare think I haven't heard people in your circle wish they could put all us mudbloods in servitude, where we're supposed to be! Go on, tell your friends and rejoice...you've gotten your wish. Now go away, leave me alone."

Colin grit out as tears began welling up in his eyes. He turned away, not wanting to give the Slytherin the perceived satisfaction of seeing him cry. Miles desperately wanted to plead 'No, that's not it at all! I never wanted this to happen...I'm not like them!' but Colin was unwilling to communicate. Shaking his head, he exited the room, shutting the door behind him.

As soon as the door clicked, Colin let out a loud sob, clutching his pillow. _'I'm never going to see my family again. I'm all alone, stuck with a bunch of elitist purebloods who despise people like me. Knowing how news travels fast, Malfoy's gonna have a fucking field day.'_

Miles remained at his door, hearing Colin weep. He closed his eyes, sinking to the floor in misery. _'Please, I wish you would just believe me. Why can't you see that this hurts me too?'_

* * *

The sound of an alarm woke Colin from his slumber. Squinting at the clock, he saw it read '7:00 am'. Reluctantly, he got out of bed and brushed his teeth in his personal bathroom. Upon walking out, he saw several sets of black slacks, white shirts, black vests and dress shoes waiting for him on his bed.

A note was attached to the first outfit. _"-This is your uniform. You are to wear it daily, except for weekends...which you may wear your muggle attire.-''_

"What's next, are they gonna call me 'Jeeves, the faithful butler'?" Scowling, he changed into his uniform, combed his hair and pulled it back into a ponytail before heading downstairs.

At the foot of the staircase, he was greeted by a small house elf. "Hello, mister Colin. I is Tilly. Lord Bletchley instructed me to show you around the mansion after breakfast. You is eating with us first, then you will serve Lord and Lady's food and serve for Master Miles."

Tilting his head at the female house elf in a blue dress, he replied "Ok, uh..Tilly." He followed her down several corridors, reaching a stone and metal room filled with five other house elves; who were flipping, cutting and chopping ingredients.

"Breakfast is almost ready for them. Mister Colin may go ahead and eat with Tilly." Sitting at a small round table, Colin dug into his plate of eggs, sausage and toast...savoring the flavors as he took a sip of pumpkin juice. He'd grown accustomed to that interesting beverage during first year.

Watching one of the other house elves deposit the last sausage onto a plate, Creevey took that as the signal to begin serving. Tilly helped load the plates onto a cart. ''Mister Colin, always serve Lord Bletchley first unless he isn't present, then you serve Lady Bletchley and lastly, Master Miles. The same goes for lunch and dinner. When there is company, they are always served first, then Lord Bletchley. At tea time, the ladies are tended to before the gentlemen."

"Alright.." Colin nodded before taking the cart, slowly pushing it out the swinging kitchen door. He took a deep breath before entering the dining room. _'Her_ _e we go...'_

Inside the dining room, sat Mason, Miles and his mother, Evangeline. Their eyes were glued onto the blonde, watching his every move as to see if he would make a mistake. Thankfully, he did not. Firstly, he placed Mason's plate gently in front of him before moving onto Evangeline, then Miles. He returned to the cart, picking up the jug of pumpkin juice then the teapot. Colin poured the steaming liquid into the lord and lady's teacups and poured a goblet of juice for Bletchley, who watched him carefully.

He was about to back into the kitchen until Mason spoke "Colin, I'd like to introduce you to my wife, Evangeline."

The auburn-haired woman with blue-gray orbs acknowledged his presence, extending a delicate hand. The blonde gently shook it.

"It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance, my lady." _'God, that sounded weird.'_

"Indeed." she replied, returning to her meal.

"After Tilly gives you the tour, you are to get to work. You may go."

Colin nodded, heading back with the cart. _'What is this, eighteenth-century England? I swear, Purebloods are still behind the times.'_

"Mister Colin must wait until breakfast is over to take back dishes."

He sighed "Fine." and sat down to wait. Twenty minutes later, he reclaimed the china and cleaned them before joining Tilly on the tour.

"Over here is the the library, which needs dusting. Over there are the spare bedrooms which you'll have to refresh every few days unless there's company...and to your right.."

As the small house elf went on, Colin mused _'How the hell can they expect me to complete all these chores without magic? I've done it plenty of times at home but I don't live in a fucking mansion! This will take days to clean! I hope the house elves will assist me.'_

An hour later after ambling up and down numerous corridors, Tilly handed him a broom and dustpan. ''Tilly, is there any way you can help me with things I can't possibly reach?"

"Yes, mister Colin. We can use our magic to help."

_'At least that's comforting..'_ he thought as he and Tilly began in the foyer.

* * *

**Since I'm in a good mood...chapter 4 will be next! :P**

**Random author's note: When it comes to Evangeline Bletchley, in my mind..I picture her with the appearance of a younger actress/singer Bernadette Peters-only with the differences I noted earlier. Just thought I'd let you know. :P You can also give her the same appearance in 'A Snake's Angel'...although her name is Ariadne in that..I liked both names so..I picked one for this story and the former for the other. XD**


	4. Compromise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 4 as promised! :P I assure you this is where the drama begins to pick up. ;)

**Chapter Four-Compromise**

Night fell at Bletchley Manor, and Colin was exhausted. He swept and mopped six large halls, dusted numerous shelves, remade multiple beds on top of serving meals, clearing dishes and following commands. His back ached, his arms were stiff, and he had to do it all again tomorrow. Colin walked towards his room, rubbing his shoulder as he passed by Miles, who stopped him.

"Colin...hey."

"Yes, m-master?'' he grit out.

"Please, don't call me that. Use my name, well, when it's just you and me."

"Miles, what do you need?"

The Slytherin sighed before responding "Hear me out. I truly am sorry for your...I'm not gonna lie...your servitude. In all honesty, I didn't know anything about this until two days ago."

Colin scoffed disbelievingly "How can you expect me to believe that? How did he even figure out my existence, anyway? I thought once Alastair saved my grandad, it was the end of it. There's no way he could have found out about me, Dennis and my cousins. Maybe _you_..." he glared at Bletchley "...probably complained about me like nearly every other Slytherin does and your dad got wind of it?"

"Actually, Grandfather kept tabs on Sullivan after the debt was struck. Every Lord or Lady of the house has to with every debt brought to their attention. He placed a surveillance spell upon him and every child he had..thus, finding out about you when you showed accidental magic."

Colin facepalmed himself "Fuck. All right, then...well, I'm sorry for making assumptions."

Miles smiled "It's ok. I know you're angry and you have every right to be. I just ask you not to take it out on me."

"Ok, so, what else do you want? I need to soak...fuckin' sore.''

The redhead smiled at the light Irish twang in his voice.

"I know you have a lot of shit to do...if this helps at all, I won't ask anything of you. And, since you're living here, we need to get along so, maybe we could meet each other halfway?" he asked, hoping the blonde won't refuse.

Honestly, Colin was stunned. Out of all the times he's seen Bletchley's behavior at Hogwarts, it was almost unthinkable to see this change in the Keeper. But, his parents always taught him that people are capable of change and it doesn't hurt to look for the good in others. If there's a chance of civility that could lead to possible friendship, take it.

"Umm..sure. You're right, so I guess it wouldn't hurt to try...but don't expect me to trust you so easily."

"I can live with that." _'For now.'_

Colin nodded before turning the doorknob.

"One more thing, when you run your bathwater, turn the purple tap for your choice in essential oils. The french lavender helps a lot."

"Thank you, I'll do that. Goodnight...Miles."

"Night, Colin." He watched the blonde go inside, shutting the door behind him. Smiling, Miles returned to his own room, settling on his bed.

_'At least we're on a first-name basis. It's a start, though I hope he's willing to get to know me, 'cause I really wanna know him. Observing him in the halls at school isn't going to cut it.'_

Meanwhile, in Colin's bathroom, he was soaking in the round, in-ground porcelain tub, deeply breathing in the strong floral aroma.

_'Mmm...french lavender. Expensive, but worth every penny or knut in this case. Very relaxing...now I see why he mentioned it. Speaking of "him"...why is he being so cordial with me all of a sudden? He's never paid me much attention during all the years I was there, except those very few times I bumped into him while fiddling with my camera. Bletchley has always acted like the rest of the Slytherins, when they would show emotion...jeering, taunting, tripping, occasionally fighting, and bashing Gryffindors. Is there a chance it could all have been a façade? I dunno but then again, what was up with him blushing when he was at my house? Maybe I'm reading too much into this...I need to soak.'_ he sunk further into the steaming water.

For the remainder of the evening, he couldn't help but feel more was going on...but decided to leave it alone for the time being.

* * *

During the next two weeks, it was the same routine-wake, eat with the house elves, serve meals, chores, breaks, serve more meals and tea, then bed. In between, Colin got to know each house elf by their names-Tilly, Rudolph, Daisy, Grapple, Frida and Toby. He did enjoy their company...they were almost like little siblings to him, he attributed that to their short stature, although they were much older than himself. Also, he and Miles were on amicable terms. The Keeper began sitting with the blonde on his breaks and free weekends, chatting about anything...even the classic 'weather' topic. It was better than nothing. That second Friday, Colin was polishing the silver when Lord Bletchley approached him.

"On Monday, Miles will be having company over for a few days. I will need you to tend to their needs as you would normally."

"Yes, my lord."

He turned away from the kitchen, heading out the hall. Before he could turn the corner, he took another look at his servant.

_'Colin's adjusted quicker than I thought...might be of my son's doing. Nevertheless, I am quite pleased. However, I hope his temper remains mild especially for my dinner party next weekend.'_

"There..last spoon. And I am finished." Colin placed the silver utensil into the drawer. He had no more chores for the day, Lady Bletchley was out so he and Miles were alone. Creevey rose from his chair and walked down the corridor. Staring out the window, he saw Miles was out on his broom, flying around the manor.

_'Looks like fun. Too bad I can't do that whenever I want. I don't even own a broom...'_ he reflected on his first year, when Madame Hooch was instructing the firsties on flying.

He fared pretty well, getting an interesting sight firsthand when he saw Harry barrel after Draco, and catching Neville's remembrall before it was lost. That day..poor Neville also broke his wrist. Unfortunately, he lived in a muggle part of Devon, so there was no chance of flying without causing a shitstorm at the Ministry.

Soaring a few feet from the window, Miles peered at Colin, shielding his eyes from the bright sunlight. He waved, getting one in return.

_'Wonder if he'd like to try. I know it's been years for him.'_ he gestured to the ground, where the back door was, wanting Colin to meet him there. Opening the back door, Miles was already waiting for him.

''Hey, wanna fly around a bit?"

Colin scratched his head in apprehension. "I dunno. It looks great but I haven't flown in some time. I might not be very good."

"Well, nobody can expect you to practice outside Hogwarts. And I play Keeper...so I'm on a broom more often than not. I can help you refresh your memory." He grinned, getting off his Nimbus 2001, holding it out to the blonde.

Colin took it, mounting himself slowly.

"Ok, I want you to gently kick off, let yourself hover a few feet off the ground. I'll hold onto the broom." Miles instructed, watching him gently press off..hovering a foot above the Keeper.

He shifted bit, making sure he stayed put. "These are much quicker than the school-issued brooms."

"Yeah, that's why Malfoy's dad bought them."

"So, it's true then? He bought Draco's spot on the team."

"Well, yeah. I must be honest...he isn't too bad of a Seeker, but Higgs is definitely better."

"I agree, he can actually catch a Snitch without busting his arse."

Bletchley laughed "Oh yeah. Flint never lets him live that down. Believe me, he was beyond pissed when Malfoy lost that game for us. He shouted at him all the way to the showers."

"I don't doubt it, Flint's a real hard-arse when it comes to Quidditch." he smiled, gazing about the air around him.

Miles watched, tilting his head to the side. Colin was practically glowing. His hair, pale skin, his eyes, all of it was illuminated by the sun...making him seem angelic.

_'Beautiful...extremely.'_

"Bletchley?"

"Huh? oh..uh...yeah?"

"You gonna lead me around the yard?"

"Yeah, ok. Now let me show you how to direct yourself so you can move and actually stop.''

* * *

Later that night, Colin was sitting at his desk, scribbling on a piece of parchment.

_"-Dear Mum, Dad and Dennis, I would have written last week but I had a lot of work to do...therefore, it kinda slipped my mind. Anyway, I hope all is well at home. I'm alright, as alright as someone can be when they're a family servant, yeah...that's what I'm doing. It's just like when I'm at home except the chores are more strenuous due to the fact his mansion is huge, but no worries, the house elves help me especially with places I can't get to. The Bletchleys have given me my own room, which is also huge...a work uniform, so I don't ruin what clothes I have. Get this, I have weekends off and breaks! Lord Bletchley said it's because of some law reformation regarding underage wizards and I'm human, so, he's not a complete slavedriver. They also feed me well. Please Mum, don't think they're starving me. Umm, that's really all I can think of...oh, and Dennis...write to the rest of our friends and tell them where to send their post. I'm sure they're wondering why I haven't replied. Anyway, I'll write again soon. I miss you so much! Love, Colin.-"_

Folding the parchment, he sealed it inside an envelope and gave it to Glacier, his snowy owl. He watched her soar off into the night, beating her wings against the soft summer winds. _'I hope the guys won't go apeshit over this.'_

Monday arrived, and Colin was busy scrubbing the breakfast dishes, whistling a joyful tune. "Hey Tilly, do you know who exactly is coming over?"

"Um, I is not completely sure but I think it's the rest of the Slytherin quidditch team and the former Seeker. Not Malfoy, Master Miles does not like that silvery blonde troublemaker. He is mean to Tilly and the others.''

"I'm sorry, Tilly. He's mean to everyone...including me." he petted her tiny shoulder as she smiled, helping put away the dishes.

Untying his apron, the blonde hung it upon the hook, leaving the kitchen. An hour later, he saw Miles hanging out near the parlor, appearing a little unnerved. "Miles, what is it? I thought you'd be excited, seeing your friends."

"I-I am...it's just...it's not them I'm worried about."

"What do you mean? I thought it was only your teammates and Higgs?"

"Not exactly. They won't be here until tomorrow. Today..it's..." he stopped, hearing knocking on the front door. "They're here. Please, I really need you to ignore them."

"Ok..?"

Bletchley opened the tall door, allowing two boys inside.

_'What the? Aw fuck, really?'_

The guests in question were soon-to-be sixth-year Slytherins, Julian Vaisey and Kaiser Urquhart. Both were incredibly handsome, but right bastards in not only Colin's opinion...but in most people amongst the three other houses, especially Hufflepuff and Gryffindor.

He couldn't believe those two were here...they were several of his torturers. When they see him, they will surely spread word of his enslavement.

"Morning, Bletchley. How's your holiday?" Urquhart cordially queried, hands in his trouser pockets.

"It's like any other."

"Really? Then perhaps you can tell us what _he_ is doing here?" Vaisey sneered, jabbing his thumb in Colin's direction.

Miles took a steady breath before responding "He's here because of...because of a life debt his family owed mine."

Vaisey and Urquhart perked up, grinning widely. "Oh, is that so?"

"Yes. Now sit down." they obeyed, slithering into their seats.

Miles walked back to the blonde "Colin, I'm going to speak with my mum, I'll be right back. Go ahead and serve them tea...remember what I said."

"Yes...master." _'Now, to provide those insufferable arseholes their tea.'_ he disappeared after Miles left upstairs.

* * *

Colin returned minutes later, inwardly reminding himself to hold his tongue.

Vaisey snipped as he wheeled the tea cart over "About damn time, mudblood." The blonde ignored that derogatory comment, gently setting out the delicate china.

Urquhart silently observed, perching his head onto three slender fingers. _'Hmm...you surely have grown up.'_

As Creevey poured the tea, Kaiser smoothly asked "How does it feel to be a faithful servant, mudblood?"

The blonde didn't answer, instead, he placed each teacup in front of them.

"He asked you a question, you filth...answer it.'' Julian snarled, glaring at the muggleborn for his disrespect. Colin further ignored the Slytherin, taking this time to move the cart back to the kitchen, only to find himself plummeting to the stone floor with a searing pain in his hand. The teapot shattered, and he sliced his palm trying to catch himself.

''Fuck!" he grit out, glaring daggers at Vaisey who rubbed his hands, as if to wash them clean from touching the Gryffindor.

''Next time, answer the goddamn question...you insolent brat.''

Thankfully, Miles wasn't far off when he saw the display. The blonde focused on his hand, holding it above his heart _'Hold your tongue, Col...don't say a word lest you want them telling his dad..who knows what he'll do!'_

Miles growled. _'You son of a bitch!'_ before running over to Colin, who was struggling to stop the bleeding. Whipping out his wand, he ordered the blonde "Let me see your hand. _Vulnera sanentur_!*" Instantly, the small pool of blood returned to Colin's palm, the gash sealing up.

Holding his hand close to his chest, he whispered "Thank you, master."

Miles remained impassive. "Go in the kitchen, I'll have Tilly clean the mess." the blonde noted the implied sharpness in Bletchley's tone before doing as he was ordered. Miles locked eyes with Vaisey, sauntering up to the taller male. "Would you mind explaining that act of violence back there?"

"Your slave was demonstrating contemptuous behavior, refusing to answer Kaiser when asked a simple question. I don't believe your father would like to hear how the mudblood has been acting, now would he?"

''Would your father like to hear how his son will be charged with damaging property of the Bletchley family if he assaults our servant again?" he retorted coolly, watching Vaisey's eye twitch from the threat.

Inside, Bletchley was fuming. _'If you so much as look at my Colin funny again, I will curse your sorry arse from here to Azkaban!'_

Urquhart eyed them in amusement, especially Bletchley. _'How adorable, defending your little servant.'_ he ran his fingers through his black, spiked-hair casually as Julian backed off, reclaiming his chair.

Vaisey snapped at his best mate. "What are you looking at?!"

Kaiser smirked "Nothing." before sipping his tea-two sugars and a touch of milk...just how he likes it and now..how he would like a certain blonde.

* * *

**Ooohh...and it begins! *snickers* There's the beginning 'Uh-oh's' for those who've been patiently waiting!**

***Vulnera sanentur is the healing spell Harry used to seal up Draco after the 'Sectumsempra' incident...and you can find it on the internet.**


	5. Shock and Uncertainty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heeeyyy! Welcome to Chapter 5! I believe I left you off with another 'uh-oh' moment...*snickers* Well, they're just gonna keep on comin'! :) Let me warn you now that there will be a daydream featuring m/m sexual content. Don't say I didn't warn you.

**Chapter Five--Shock and Uncertainty**

Dinnertime came and went while the house elves were clearing the kitchen. Colin sat in a chair, staring at his healed palm. He was grateful, the gash left no scar.

_'I've been pushed before at school but never ended up with an injury like that. What the fuck is Vaisey's problem?! He had no right to push me! Well, he was sulky the rest of the day, I think Miles straightened him out._ _Hm...I've never seen him that angry. Actually, I have but the Weasley twins weren't at fault for this. He came running..not walking...running to me. His eyes held concern...for me. To be honest, it was kinda sweet...wait...don't get ahead of yourself now.'_

"Mister Colin, it's your turn to scrub the floor."

"Oh, uh..thank you, Tilly."

The house-elves retired to their dwellings as Colin was on his hands and knees, rubbing circles into the checkered granite. _'Blueberry pie splatters, man, why is this shit so hard to scrub out?'_ As the Gryffindor was tediously whisking away the fruit gel, Urquhart leaned against the wall, admiring the scene in front of him. Colin was bent over...his arse in the air, slightly moving while he cleaned. Kaiser's pit-black eyes never left the sculpted behind. It was almost hypnotic, teasing.

He licked his lips as Colin shifted towards the right, scouring the tile. "You missed a spot.." he lazily pointed out, causing the blonde to jump and jerk around.

"That's because I'm not finished...you dolt." he lowly muttered the last part before resuming cleaning. Urquhart was already in his sleepwear, silently padding his way behind Colin. Slowly, he reached down and gently grabbed one of those cotton-covered globes. Colin froze, dropping the bristled brush.

"Nice arse, Creevey."

Colin tensed at his enemy's words, staring directly at the bubbling suds. Smirking at the little lion's sheer surprise, the Snake vacated the kitchen.

_'Oh...my...god. Please tell me that did not just happen. Urquhart didn't grope me.'_ he let out a shuddering breath, trying to calm himself with false reassurance. While he willed himself to continue scrubbing, he pondered in uncertainty _'Should I even tell Miles about this? But, then he'll go after Urquhart..not that I have an issue with that but then Urquhart's dad will get involved and then it'll be a massive shitstorm that'll rain down on me._ _On the other hand, I could tell Miles so he can relay the information to Lord Bletchley then maybe he could handle him...but...knowing that bastard, he'll deny everything. It's what elitists do best. He could turn around and say I was putting the moves on him and then I'll get punished for it. Either way, this is a lose/lose situation. As much as I hate to do this, I'm just gonna have to keep my mouth shut. Maybe this was only a one-time thing and he'll leave me alone? From what I've heard, that guy doesn't stick with people for long.'_

On Tuesday morning, the rest of Miles's friends shown up at the manor. Colin was there promptly, wheeling the tea cart into the parlor...getting a few curious looks from the company. Warrington raised an eyebrow at Bletchley.

"Life debt."

"Ah." the brunette with close-cropped hair nodded as Colin poured each and every boy their tea, offering milk and sugar.

As everyone bantered, Urquhart followed the blonde's each and every move up until he left for their snacks. _'What a scrumptious little morsel.'_

Lounging in the armchair adjacent him was Marcus, whose icy blue orbs were fixed upon the younger Snake and Colin. _'Not good...not good at all.'_

"...so that Ravenclaw girl wasn't too bad of a lay. That Hufflepuff bloke however...heh heh. Once I showed him a few things, he proved to be quite excellent...taking everything I gave him." Vaisey finished the tale of his most recent escapades as the muggleborn returned with their teacakes, freshly prepared. That's what the guys did...share stories of their sexual exploits in excruciating detail.

To say they made it sound classier would be false. Purebloods could be just as rude and uncouth as anyone else in the privacy of their own homes. Kaiser responded "Well, that sounded appealing. Tell me, was he the same one I had last Samhain?"

"Nah, that was his cousin...then again, it was dark. Either way, still was a good hole to fuck."

Colin was facing the cart, hearing that tidbit. _'Good god...flippant as ever, aren't we? I know Vaisey got around but you'd think an elitist prick like him would be more gentlemanly about it. I know Cormac's explicit himself when he goes on about his and Warrington's little...sessions...but I like him.'_ he rolled his eyes before delivering the teacakes.

* * *

Miles stood up, announcing "Almost forgot, let me get those new quidditch supplies my dad had shipped for me. I'll be back.." he sauntered away as Colin slowly walked back to the other side of the room while the conversation resumed.

"I'm thinking about going after Diggory this time around."

Warrington snorted. "Seriously, Vaisey? You know he's with Chang."

"And? They're not married and I wouldn't care if they were."

Urquhart smirked "I'm sure you don't...hm..what about you, Creevey? Anyone at school you miss fucking?"

Colin stirred at the abrupt change in subject. He turned around, seeing they were waiting on an answer.

He didn't want a potential repeat of last time so he bit the bullet. "Not really..."

"Aw, come now...there has to be someone you fancy."

Terence appeared uneasy, replying to Kaiser. "Hey man, just leave him alone...he doesn't have to answer."

"Nothing wrong with asking a few harmless questions."

Vaisey sneered. "I dunno why you even ask, the mudblood's probably a virgin anyway. You can practically smell it on him."

Urquhart raised a quizzical eyebrow at his comrade's insinuation before returning to Creevey. "Is it true? Are you a virgin?"

The blonde remained silent, folding the cloth next to the teapot. _'Why doesn't he shut the fuck up already? It's none of his concern. Of course I haven't fucked nearly half the student population like you...I've never slept with anyone. But I have to answer.'_ Peering up at him through those long, golden locks, he answered irritably "Yes, I am."

Urquhart's onyx eyes brightened at that. _'Perfect.'_

Before he could open his mouth, Colin continued unbeknownst to the presence behind the slightly open parlor door. "Yes, I am a virgin...and to answer any more questions that are of no business of yours, I've always been single and I've never kissed anyone, either. Do those little details meet your satisfaction?"

Kaiser retorted calmly. "They do satiate my curiosity, yes." _'But not my appetite for you.'_

Outside the parlor, stood Miles...holding the newest gear and eavesdropping on the interesting conversation that took place after he left. A look of surprise was upon his lightly-freckled face. _'_

_Never been kissed? Not even once? Wow, I honestly thought that cutie would've had at least one but then again...why was Urquhart asking, anyway? He's always asked personal questions for as long as I've known him. But...why do I get the feeling something's off?'_ he opened the door, carrying the gloves, quaffle and other trinkets. "I'm back. Latest editions in hand..."

* * *

While he sat around, analyzing the gear, Urquhart focused his attention mainly on the Gryffindor dusting off the shelves. He moved up and down, side to side with a careful grace that only a dancer would possess. As he reached higher, grasping at small statue, Kaiser could make out the toned muscles flexing through his black, form-fitting slacks. The Slytherin couldn't help but imagine _..._

_'~The parlor was empty, all except for Colin and himself. He saw that gorgeous blonde lay down the feather duster, walk over and sit on his lap. Urquhart would run his hands all over Colin's body, through his long hair...pressing their lips together in a heated kiss as they removed each other's clothing, throwing them to the floor. Colin raked his nails down Kaiser's chest, licking across his lips as he bounced up and down on the Snake's fingers, only to feel them pull out and be replaced with a slicked up cock..~'_ he snapped to attention, seeing that he had growing bulge in his trousers. He couldn't help it, that blonde had an arse worth fucking time and time again.

As he willed it down, he mused _'Soon, I intend on making that daydream a reality.'_

At noon, Bletchley, Urquhart and Vaisey meandered ahead to the dining room for lunch. Adrian and the others were rising from their seats, giving each other a certain look.

"You guys do realize we need to have a sit-down with Miles, tonight?"

Montague replied. "We do, Pucey...we do. I just hope he doesn't do anything drastic."

Dinner was normally a quiet affair besides the normal chatter between Lord and Lady Bletchley, in between some suck-up comments from either Vaisey or Urquhart. Colin was setting down each dessert plate when several owls flew in, landing on the designated perch, except for a large gray one completely missed it and crashed into the potted plant.

The others owls would have shaken their heads if they could.

"Hm...that's odd. I thought we received our post earlier?" Lady Bletchley pondered aloud as she sipped from her wineglass.

"My lady, if I may...I recognize those owls. Aside from my own, those belong to my friends."

"Well, go on.." Mason nodded in the direction of the thrashing owl trying to upright himself.

Colin hurried over "Oh, dear...Pigwidgeon. You're really getting too old for this.." he sat the elderly owl upon his taloned feet, taking the letter out from his beak. He did the same for the five other owls, then giving each one a treat.

"You guys will be hanging around for a bit. I need to reply before I go to bed." he whispered, stroking the top of Glacier's feathered head, her beak opening as if to smile.

Warrington whispered to Bletchley. "At least it didn't land in our dessert." Miles snickered, seeing that was one of the Weasley owls...this one in particular crashed into a bowl of crisps after delivering Percy's little brother, Ron, a howler.

Looking at the envelopes, he saw one from home, one from Percy and the rest were from Ernie, Cormac, Neville, and Hannah.

_'Good, Dennis got word out.'_ he thought before walking back towards the table.

"May I ask which friends they are from?" Lord Bletchley queried, setting down his silver fork. Colin held them out, the lord scanning over each.

"Your brother, Macmillan, McLaggen, Longbottom, Abbott...and.." he raised an eyebrow "...Weasley?"

_'Oh, I hope he's not mad. People around here don't like them.'_ "Um, yes, my lord. I'm friends with Percy Weasley."

"I see."

"H-He's not like the rest of his siblings...well..the ones I've met. He's far more well-mannered, ambitious and he's been Prefect for the past two years."

The redhaired lord nodded. "Yes, I have heard his father mention something about that at the Ministry. You've dealt with him on occasion too, Miles?"

"Yes, father. There's also been talk that he'd make Head Boy this year."

"Interesting, the last Head Boy in that family was Arthur's eldest. It is pleasant to see intelligence hasn't died out in his line as was speculated." he handed the letters back to the muggleborn, who held them close.

"You may retire for the evening. There is no work for you to do."

"Th-Thank you my lord. Goodnight." he bowed his head before vacating the dining room...Urquhart staring after Colin the entire way.

Mason caught that so-called subtle glance as he cut into his cake. _'Hm...no doubt the apple didn't course far from the tree.'_

* * *

**Ooohh...well, then! What you think?**


	6. Messages

**Chapter Six-Messages**

Upstairs in Colin's room, the blonde was opening letters-the first was from Dennis...explaining the recent events that occured in his absence and giving some humor which caused the elder Creevey to chuckle. He opened the others-the ones from Hannah and Ernie both had multiple authors (Justin, Zacharias, Luna and Susan.). Neville, Cormac and Percy's letters followed suit.

Besides the usual news, each letter expressed their utter shock and concern over their bubbly companion. Dennis surely explained how the hell Colin got into this mess. Percy's gave him the most information -a brief history about the life's debt and laws regarding human enslavement due to that.

In short, he was in the clear in his servant's station. However, there were reports that some weren't so lucky in the past...some people ended up abused, as sex slaves or murdered on the spot because of bitter blood between families. Colin literally sighed in relief, thankful the laws were reformed and that his lord was merciful. Cormac's letter demanded that he kept him and everyone else updated. Although he was an arrogant tough guy...he was protective over his photo-happy buddy.

There was one message of Luna's, however, that caught his attention: _'-Don't be afraid to give the pining crup some love...and watch out for two blast-ended skrewts with high libidoes.-'_

_'Ok, I know who one of them is but who the fuck is the other? It sure as hell isn't Vaisey...at least not for me.'_

The Slytherins stayed up for a little while longer before heading to bed. Vaisey and Urquhart being the first to turn in. Miles headed to his door, glancing at Colin's momentarily before stepping inside. Six other pairs of feet shuffled in behind him, locking and silencing the room.

Terence was the first to speak. "Bletchley, mate, we gotta talk."

The Keeper sat on his bed. "Ok, what about?"

Adrian crossed his arms "It's about Urquhart..he's..he.."

"He wants to fuck Colin." Leave it to Flint to put it rather bluntly.

Miles's green eyes narrowed. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me. I watched that shithead practically eye-fuck him earlier today."

"It's true, why else would he have brought Colin into the conversation?" Graham noted, sitting in the deskchair.

Bletchley rubbed his forehead in irritation. "I fucking knew something was wrong...goddamn it! Of all people for a new conquest, he had to choose him!"

Lucian tried to placate the fuming Keeper. "Calm down, mate. Now, I'm not gonna lie to you, we all know he's never failed with every person he sought out. Half relented at first, then eventually gave in. That's how he sees Colin. He'll seek out his target, wear him down and take what he wants. He hasn't had a virgin in a long time so he will put forth extra effort. I don't think you need to worry about Colin's behavior, he doesn't like him given what we saw at school. But I do think it's time for you to move in. You need to let him know that you love him...soon."

Warrington sat next to his best friend, further elaborating. "I don't mean to sound like a total dick, seriously, but you need to fuck him before Urquhart..or anyone else does. You can't be quiet anymore, thus, you can't wait until September. Even there, I've seen some wandering eyes flit over in his direction."

Miles sat there, letting it all sink in. "You're right. I can't put it off anymore. I just can't...I don't even want to think about potentially losing him, either. I need to tell Colin but I don't want to seem pushy. What am I going to do? How will I go about this? I don't even know if he's into men."

Flint shot him a grin...white, crooked teeth glinting in the light. "Believe me, he is. He hasn't looked at a girl since late in his third year. Trust me on this. Just take it a day at a time...hint around at him, get closer, maybe have a little privacy by locking yourselves in a closet? Worked for me and Percy...still does."

Miles snorted. Yes, he and his close friends knew about Marcus seeing Percy.

Personally, he didn't really have a problem with the redhead since he was more Snake than anything, though the Prefect refuses to admit it...at least aloud in public.

"You know, I think I will...but I hope he'll love me just as I love him. Honestly, I've loved that boy for too long to even consider allowing Urquhart or anyone else to get a hold of him."

"Good, don't. You'd be a fucking idiot to let him slip away. Well, we're going to bed. 'Night, Bletchley."

"Goodnight." He watched his friends exit the room. Miles rose, stretching his heavily muscled arms over his head. The Snake grabbed a towel and headed to the shower. Adjusting the temperature, he stood underneath the heated water, letting it cascade down his well-developed body. As he let the streams relax his muscles; he pictured a special someone stepping in, wrapping his arms around his waist, softly kissing his lips.

In his mind's eye, he could see Colin nipping gently across his neck, running those piano player-like hands up his back and over his chest as he bent down to wrap full, rosy lips around his throbbing cock...taking him all the way to the base. Miles's breath became labored at the image he projected for many nights on end as he reached in between his legs, firmly grasping that appendage. He growled at the sensation, leaning against the shower wall as he began to stroke. Several minutes and some rough tugs later, Miles gasped, covering his hand with sticky, pearly fluid.

"Fuck...Colin, you are definitely as good as mine."

* * *

Two days pass and it was Friday. Colin was in the garden, trimming roses to place in Lady Bletchley's crystal vases while the guys were playing Quidditch.

"Damn it, Bletchley! You better not be getting soft on me! Defend the damn goalpost!" Flint barked at the redhead. Even during vacation, he's a dictator for the game. Miles missed the quaffle, it sailed through the goalpost, landing next to Colin on the grass.

"Hm?" he stopped trimming.

"Yeah, yeah. I'll get the damn quaffle...don't have a cow." he grumbled, sailing over to the garden. Upon reaching the rosebushes, he smiled at the lovely picture before him. There Colin was, surrounded by snow white roses. The hue was lightly contrasting with his pale skin as he rummaged about, bending down for something.

Feeling someone was watching him, Colin grabbed the reddish-brown quaffle and stood back up, smiling. "Lose something?"

"I sure did."

"Here you go. It's kinda hot out so, I'll bring you guys some lemonade and snacks." Colin handed over the quaffle, Miles reached...gently grazing his fingers as he reclaimed it.

"Thanks, Colin." Giving him one last grin, the Keeper flew away.

Colin felt a slight heat rise to his cheeks as he looked after him. There was something about that smile...it was contagious. A mutual grin stretched across the blonde's lips as he replayed that image. He was lost in thought for minute until he saw the guys approaching.

_'Oh yeah...snacks.'_ he collected two of the crystal vases and headed into the kitchen.

"Hey, where's Creevey? Thought I saw him a moment ago.'' Terence queried as the snakes took a seat around the patio table.

"Oh, he said he was going to fetch us lemonade and snacks.'' Miles replied, setting down his broom.

"Sweet, I'm parched."

Kaiser stood, peering over his shoulder. "I'm heading to the loo. Don't wait up."

As he waltzed away, Cassius muttered under his breath. ''Don't worry, we won't.''

Miles glared silently, praying that fucker would hurry up.

* * *

Inside the kitchen, Colin was alone, pouring the citrus beverage into some tall glasses. Filling the last one, he placed the empty jug into the sink. "There we go...that's done.'' he stiffened, feeling as though someone was behind him. Turning around, Colin found himself pinned against the counter...his nostrils bombarded with the scent of Italian cologne mixed with sweat and some type of shampoo.

"Hello, my sweet. Miss me? Because I sure missed you." Kaiser purred, pressing his body flush against Colin's.

Colin squirmed to free himself. "Get off me, Urquhart. And no, I did not miss you!"

The snake chuckled, running his fingers across Colin's jaw. "Come now, I didn't walk all the way here to hurt you. Just wanted to give my little lion a 'good afternoon' kiss...now that shouldn't be too hard. How about it, beautiful?" he brushed his lips over Colin's neck, tracing his fingers up and down Colin's spine, making him shiver and not in a good way.

''N-No...I-I don't want a kiss.'' _'Especially from you. I'd rather kiss Mrs. Norris.'_

Kaiser leaned up, locking onyx orbs with sky blue. "Why not? I assure you, you'd love my kisses. And after that, maybe later on tonight...you can come up to my room and I'll show you a wonderful time. What do you say?"

A loud smack echoed throughout the kitchen, Urquhart's head was turned to the right. Colin shot him a deadly glare and shook himself of Kaiser's grip. The lion placed the glasses and treats onto a cart and wheeled them out onto the patio. Kaiser licked his lips and smirked, soon following Creevey.

''Feisty, just the way I like 'em.''

Everyone was being served their drinks, snacking and chatting away.

Flint saw Kaiser out the corner of his eye, and spat his lemonade all over the pavement, bursting with laughter. "Ha! Nice welt ya got there! Must've been one hell of a trip, huh?!"

Montague raised his dark eyebrows in amusement. "Yes, how did you accomplish that on a simple trek to the bathroom?" he faced Colin for an answer.

The blonde responded non-chalantly. "A fly landed on his face when he got out, so I smacked it."

Kaiser smirked further ''Could've warned me.''

"Well, if I did, it would have gotten away. And I detest flies...'' he narrowed his eyes directly onto Urquhart as he spoke.

Miles swallowed his biscuit calmly. He knew exactly why Colin slapped Kaiser and he was so proud of him, too. Colin was not going to fall victim and end up as another notch on Urquhart's bedpost. _'Way to go, Col. I knew you were better than that.'_

* * *

"Think you can bring some more lemonade? I'm thirsty.." Terence asked, tapping his glass.

"Sure, I need to make more though. I'll be back shortly."

"I'll follow you. I need to move, anyway." Miles rose from his chair and followed Colin inside.

Adrian grinned at the slight scowl on Urquhart's face. _'Aw...too bad, so sad.'_

Back in the kitchen, Colin was rummaging around for the ingredients. The basket of lemons, magical juicer and the ice were already on the counter, but the sugar was up in the pantry.

"Ok, I need a stool.." Colin muttered, picking up the wooden stepstool on his right, positioning it front of the shelves. The sugar was at the top. ''Why the bloody hell is the sugar all the way up here?"

"Well, I used to get into it a lot as a child so the parents ordered for it to stay out of my reach." Miles supplied, startling the blonde, causing him to almost fall back.

"Whoa-oh! Oof!" he felt a pair of strong arms catch him before he crashed to the stone floor. That would have been painful.

"Sorry I frightened you. Are you alright?" Miles said softly, turning Colin around in his arms.

"I uh..I'm ok now.'' he blushed. They were still chest to chest and Miles had his hands around his waist from where he caught him.

"That's good. We would've had to call a healer if you received a concussion."

"I might have if you didn't catch me." Colin nervously replied, averting his eyes.

Miles smiled at the sight. _'If only you could see how adorable you look right now. If you wanted me to, I would ravish you right here in this pantry.'_

The close proximity was having an effect on Colin-the heat, the scent of cologne mixed with sweat and bodywash, and something that was entirely Miles. He couldn't explain how in words, but it felt much better than Kaiser. The aura wasn't threatening or domineering...it relaxed him. If he could elaborate, he would say it made him feel safe. It was rather wonderful. The silence was getting awkward.

"Um...I gotta finish the lemonade. The guys are waiting on us.."

"If you say so.." Miles grinned.

"Uh, could you...let me go first?"

"Oh.." Bletchley slowly removed his hands, mourning the emptiness in his arms when Colin padded past him, preparing the new batch. _'The guys could always wait, you know...'_

* * *

***Snickers* Am I the only one who loved the bitchslap? XD**


	7. Not Everything Is As It Seems

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry to be a little late! Been occupied with other things and yet again...hopping between stories and wracking my brain over new content/ideas. Here's chapter seven!

**Chapter Seven-Not Everything Is As It Seems**

Near midnight, Colin was clearing up the last remnants of the dishes from the guys' late-night snacks. Everyone else was readying themselves for bed. The house elves were retiring for the evening, so he was alone...yet again. He's gotten used to it on the days he was designated to do so.

Thankfully, the house-elves weren't finicky about sharing chores. Drying the last teacup, Colin hung up his apron and headed towards the door.

"Oh no, what the hell do you want?"

Kaiser smiled, toying with a lock of Colin's hair. "Oh, I believe you have a clear idea." The snake pushed the lion to the ground and straddled him.

Colin's eyes were full of fright as he stared up at Kaiser. He tried to speak, but nothing would come out. "Why do you always have to tease me, Colin..hm? I wanted to have a little fun...make the both of us feel better. I know you need it and I can give it to you." he whispered, delicately rubbing Colin's ribs, grinding his hips into the lion. "You don't know what you do to me. The way you sway that arse, teasing like a little slut...it's like you're begging for me to take you." he bucked his hips into Colin, making him whimper.

"It's a shame your grandfather never owed mine a life debt. You and I would never leave the bedroom. You'd never wear clothes and I would fuck you senseless each and every night. I'd have you ride me, then I'd fill you up and make you scream. You'd be my little bitch. Say the word and I'll gladly oblige."

Colin could not believe what he was hearing. Urquhart was hellbent on bedding him. He's resorted to almost rape in order to get it. Colin was truly scared, there was no way he'd be able to sleep tonight. A tiny lion inside was roaring at him to speak up...he needed to let Kaiser know he wasn't going to submit. He slapped him earlier, why can't he speak up now?

"I...I don't think so. You're one of the last people I'd ever fuck if the occasion called for it. If you...if you don't leave me alone, I..I'll tell Lord Bletchley and he'll tell your father. Wouldn't he absolutely hate to know his son was cavorting with a mudblood? Imagine the scandal it would create. You wouldn't risk bringing shame upon your house, would you?"

Kaiser could have applauded his bravado. He started chuckling, further puzzling the muggleborn. "Now that was adorable. I knew there was snake in you. Why else would you have threatened to reveal my indiscretion? Yes, you can chirp all you'd like, but who'd listen? Who'd make a big deal? No one. Well, little lion...you're going to be here for quite a long time and there is something you need to understand and get it through your stubborn Gryffindor skull. Not everything is as it seems."

Colin scrunched his face in confusion.

"Colin? You about through in there?" They heard Miles approach. Kaiser gave him one last smirk and rose gracefully to his feet. Colin did the same, as if nothing happened.

"Colin, I need you to...Urquhart? What are you doing down here?" he sounded a little snappier than usual.

"Getting one of these." Kaiser plucked a blueberry scone before evacuating the kitchen. Bletchley returned to Colin, who was messing around the china, avoiding looking him in the eyes. He knew something happened. Whatever it was, Urquhart was the cause of his discomfort. He took a steady breath, calming down. "Colin. Grab your pajamas, your comb, toothbrush and a few changes of clothes. You're going to my room for the rest of the weekend."

"W-What?"

"Don't question me. Do it."

"Yes, Miles." Colin obeyed, heading up to his room. Miles wasn't going to risk Urquhart coming into Colin's room in the middle of the night. As far as he was concerned. he wasn't safe around him after hours. Regardless of the fact Kaiser was almost a sixth-year, his father taught some pretty illegal shit, so he could get around numerous wards...without alerting the Ministry.

* * *

Not wanting to waste time, Miles stomped to his room and waited for Colin. Twenty minutes later, Colin arrived with said belongings and sat them on the table. Miles locked and silenced his room.

"Colin, go ahead and shower first, then get into bed."

Once again, he obeyed without question and took care of his business. They were now laying on the gigantic bed, side by side.

Colin gazed along the bed, it was large enough for three fully grown men, had a midnight blue canopy with sheets, pillows and a thick duvet to match. It was quite comfortable. He found himself wondering why Miles wanted him in his room. His master could have just locked his door. "Miles, why did you order me in here?"

Miles sighed, facing Colin. "You're weren't safe. I don't trust that Urquhart as far as you could throw him. I know you aren't exactly comfortable around Urquhart, so I thought this would help." It was half the truth.

"You could have locked my door."

"I could, but I didn't. Let's just say I wouldn't be sure if the spells would hold."

Colin nodded.

Several minutes of silence passed until he replied. "Thank you, for..for helping me. I appreciate it."

"You're more than welcome, Colin."

"Um...I'm not all that tired yet. You think we..we could talk for a while?"

"I'd like that. We still don't know each other all that well."

"Truly. Um..well...you already know my birthday.." they went back and forth, trading one detail after another.

It was almost 1 o' clock in the morning and they were still talking. "And that's why I won't touch lemon marmalade. Not after that incident."

Colin laughed at Bletchley's childhood anecdote. For a fearsome Keeper, he was quite cute as a child. "I can see why...haha... so...hm..is there anything else you'd like to reveal to me? Or ask?"

Miles thought for a minute, choosing his words carefully before responding. "Yes. I hope I'm not being too personal..but...what side of the pitch do you fly on?"

Colin was caught off guard. Nobody else knew of his sexuality other than his friends and Dennis, not that it mattered to them. Miles told him things that most likely no one else knew, so why not return the favor? He just hoped he wasn't making a huge mistake. "Um..well...I'm into men."

Inwardly, Miles cheered. If Miles was doing this outwardly, he would look like a complete hooligan.

"Me too."

"Huh?"

"I said..me too. I'm gay."

* * *

Colin's eyes widened. "R-Really? I had no idea..I never thought you'd be gay."

"Yeah, who'd have thought? It's weird, hardly anyone ever expects it from a rough Quidditch player but they do out of other professions."

"Strange how things work out, huh?"

"Very. Are you interested in anyone back at school?"

Colin sighed "Not so much. I have checked out numerous guys...but a lot of them were either taken, mean or just plain unattainable. What about you?"

Miles replied with an exhale "Yes. Actually, there's this one person I've fancied for years and he seems pretty unattainable, too."

"How is that?"

"Well for one, he's younger than myself, resides in another house, and isn't too fond of Slytherins."

"I see. To be honest, I thought you and Cassius were dating...that was until I saw him and Cormac snogging one night in the corridor last year."

"Yeah, a lot of people assumed we were together. We're almost always attached at the hip."

"Did you and Cassius...?"

Miles grinned. "We sure have, many times. It was to keep each other company and get rid of excess tension."

"Since your crushes were underage, I assume?"

"Yep. He was my first...first boy I've kissed and the first person I slept with. Cassius took good care of me that night and interestingly, that's when I found out I'm mostly a bottom."

_'That's definitely something I've never expected out of him. At the same time, that sounds kinda hot. Wait, reel it in there!'_ Colin thought, subtly pressing his legs together. "M-Mostly a bottom?"

"Yes. You see, I'm a fan of versatility. Pleasure goes both ways, you know. Heh heh...I'm also a bit of a screamer."

_'Oh, yeah...now that's more than what I thought I'd hear out of him.'_ An image of Miles going at it with Cassius flashed before Colin's eyes. _'Fuck, is he deliberately trying to turn me on? I dunno how much more imagery I can take. More importantly, who is the bloke?'_

"Um, Miles...when it comes to this guy you fancy, do I know him very well?"

"Quite." Miles smiled, gazing at the top of his canopy while he described the object of his affection. "He's beautiful, smart, fiery, and someone I know I can confide in. He's you, Colin."

Colin gaped at his master's confession. _'Miles fancies me? Oh god...wait...the blush at my house, his truce when I arrived, his kindness, patching me up, catching me when I fell...it all makes sense now.'_

''A-Are you sure?"

Miles returned his forest green orbs to the blonde. "I'm sure. Very sure." Bletchley moved onto his side, facing Creevey. Slowly, as if he were touching a wild unicorn, Miles stroked Colin's petal-soft cheek, making him lightly shudder.

He had to ask "W-Why me?"

"You're sweet, so full of energy and fire especially when you make a comeback at those trying to belittle you...well...when you try despite Snape's orders. I love that you're not afraid to say what you think and do the right thing..yes..even I think that's admirable. You're like a giant flame and I'm a tiny fluttering moth that's attracted."

Colin snorted.

Miles chuckled "It's cheesy as hell but it's true. I can't help but be enamored with you." He enclosed himself further into Colin's space. "If you want to, I really would like a chance to make you happy."

Colin blushed, averting his eyes to the duvet. _'The signs were there, Luna's advice was right...Miles is the pining crup. He's been nothing but nice to me in all the time I've been here and as far as I know, it's permanent. I cannot lie to myself. Miles is quite handsome, articulate, protective, even his aura soothes me. I don't feel this way about anyone else. When I first met Harry, it wasn't like this. If I said no, I'd never have another chance...not with someone who cares for me as much as he does. I think I should try.'_

Colin peered back into Miles's eyes. ''I want to...I'd like to try."

After waiting for what seemed an eternity for his response, Miles whispered, his lips ghosting over Colin's. ''You don't know how long I've waited to hear you say that.'' He didn't hesitate to seal the agreement. Bletchley leaned in and captured Colin's mouth, pressing the blonde against his torso as he deepened the kiss.

Colin moaned slightly, his eyes snapped open...he didn't mean for it to sound that loud.

Miles released him, smirking. "Sounds like you were enjoying yourself."

"W-Well...you're..you're a good kisser. I didn't think my first one would be this nice."

"I'm glad I could help." _'I'm very glad I gave you your first kiss, Colin. Fuck you, Urquhart.'_

* * *

**Yay, a kiss between Colin and Miles! Finally, I know. After this, it's when things begin picking up more. :P**


	8. Dinner Party Restraint

**Chapter 8- Dinner Party Restraint**

"Miles?"

"Hm?"

"I'm kinda exhausted. Think we can turn in? We can kiss some more tomorrow...if you want."

"We shall. Tomorrow's Saturday, you can sleep in but only until eleven. Dad's throwing a dinner party and he's going to need your help."

"How big is the company?"

"Not too big, just the parents of my mates, Vaisey and Urquhart...and some others."

"Would those others happen to include Malfoy, Parkinson and their brood?"

"Unfortunately.."

Colin groaned "Fuck."

"Please, it's going to be ok. Just carry on as you have here and you should be fine. My father will be present, so if someone goes too far, he'll handle it. Of course, we shouldn't have to worry, they're grown men and women...at least I hope they are."

Colin laid back onto the pillow, gazing tiredly into the Keeper's eyes. "I sure hope so. Thank you again for looking after me."

"Anything for you..." Miles replied softly, kissing his lion once more before casting a 'Nox.'

* * *

At eleven sharp, Miles gently nudged Colin from his sleep. "Col, time to wake up and eat. You're needed downstairs."

Colin mumbled unintelligibly as he rubbed his eyes. "Aw...but I'm comfy."

Miles grinned "I know you are, but you know Dad."

"Ergh, I know. Let me up." Colin wiggled his way out of the thick duvet and stretched, yawning.

He saw Miles was already dressed, impeccably so...in form-fitting black slacks, a white longsleeve shirt with dark-emerald cufflinks and a forest-green silk vest to top it off. His bulging muscles were quite pronounced. It must have been charmed not to rip when he flexed, or so Colin thought. He loved how the silk brought out Bletchley's eyes, it made them seem deeper, more piercing.

"Colin?"

He snapped out of his gaze. "Oh yeah...gotta get ready."

Miles smirked at Colin's scrutiny. _'Checking me out...yes!'_

After a late breakfast, Colin scurried off to assist the house-elves in their last-minute sweeping and scrubbing, in between preparing the tables and the other chores before Lord Bletchley's company was to arrive. Making sure the last wineglass was perfectly in place, Colin stepped back to admire his handiwork. He wished he had his camera on him to take a snapshot of this still-life.

"Ahem."

Colin faced Mason, who peered at him through stern green eyes. "Yes, my lord?"

"My company is due to arrive shortly. In the meantime, I expect you to do as I've instructed the first night you were here. Tend to their needs, answer any questions and you shall be fine. I'm well aware of your disharmony with several fellow students who will be in attendance, but you will remain cordial whether you like them or not. Understood?" "Yes, my lord." "Very well, then. Miles and his friends are on the patio. Make sure they come in."

"Yes, my lord." Colin nodded as Mason left to await their arrival.

Waltzing outside, Colin alerted Miles and the rest of the snakes. "Master, your father would like you all inside. Their parents will be here very soon."

"Thank you, Colin." He sent the lion a slight smile. Colin returned it, then saw Kaiser wink at him. Before he could scowl, Tilly tugged at his shirt. "Lord Urquhart is here already, the others will follow."

"Ok, Tilly." Colin headed back in the manor to tend to Lord Urquhart. The others followed, only to split off at the parlor. Kaiser however, remained behind Colin.

"What are you doing still following me?"

"My father's in the foyer, I'm going to greet him, sweet." He pinched Colin's arse with his response. Not wanting to cause a scene, Colin took a few steady breaths to curb the urge to kick Urquhart square in the balls.

"The pleasure is all mine, Damian. I'm thankful for your attendance. Would you care for a drink in my sitting room?"

"I'd love a good Firewhiskey, Mason."

"As will I, I'll have my servant bring us some. Here he comes now, and with your son."

Lord Damian Urquhart focused his pit-black eyes onto the beautiful blonde teenager walking towards them. _'Well, hello there.'_

"Father!"

"Kaiser, how's your stay been as of late?"

"Everything has been splendid. When is it not? Lord Bletchley is always an excellent host."

"Indeed he is. I'm heading to the sitting room with Miles's father, would you care to join me?"

"Of course."

"Colin.." Mason spoke "Bring Firewhiskey to my personal room, use the crystal glasses."

"Yes, my lord." Colin obeyed.

When Lord Bletchley walked ahead, Lord Urquhart took Kaiser's jaw into his hand, turning him to the left as he eyed his bruised welt. "Where did _this_ come from?"

"Bletchley's servant."

"I see, and what made him strike you?"

* * *

Colin prepared the cart and wheeled it into Mason's sitting room, where Kaiser and Damian were already seated. Colin darted his sky blues between the two Urquharts. He could see where Kaiser got his devilishly handsome looks from.

_'My god, they both have the same black, beady little eyes like a fucking rodent. Kaiser's a spitting image of this man, except his dad's a blonde. Most likely got the dark hair from his mum, speaking of...where is she?'_ "Um, where is Lord Bletchley?"

Lord Urquhart smoothly responded "He had to speak with his wife for a brief moment."

"I see..." the lion uncorked the bottle of Ogden's Finest and poured the two glasses a third of the way full.

"Colin, is it?"

"Yes, sir."

"I advise you not to touch my son again.''

Colin nearly scoffed aloud. _'Excuse me?! ME touch HIM?!'_ Remembering to remain cool and collected, Colin calmly retorted, locking his gaze onto Damian's "Then I suggest you advise your son to keep his hands to himself."

Damian raised his eyebrows in amusement. This young lion had the bravery to answer in such a manner, looking him directly in the eyes...it was quite tantalizing. He hasn't met anyone his age with that attitude in years, excluding his son.

''I have returned." Mason said, taking his seat next to Damian, whose eyes had yet to leave Colin. Kaiser was faintly smirking as Colin gingerly handed the crystal vessels to each lord.

"You may leave now."

"Yes, my lord." Colin left to check on the house elves preparing dinner.

About an hour later, all of Mason's guests made it to Bletchley Manor. Tilly poked her head through the kitchen door. "Mister Colin, you're needed to serve tea, the ladies are waiting in their separate parlor."

Bracing himself, Colin prepared the teacart and strolled out the door. _'Oh Merlin, here goes nothing. Ignore, ignore, ignore.'_

Wheeling the cart down the hall, he came across four faces he really didn't want to see-Draco Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson, Gregory Goyle and Vincent Crabbe. Blaise Zabini and Theodore Nott were next to them, but they didn't comment too often.

"Haha! So it's true then? You're Bletchley property?!" Draco cackled, cutting him off.

"Oh look, he's in a servant's uniform and everything." Pansy smiled cruelly, picking at his white sleeve. Crabbe and Goyle sniggered stupidly, nothing's changed about that.

Colin sighed exasperatedly. "Yes, I am."

"Mhmm..let's see your brand."

Colin relented at first. He knew inside he didn't have to justify anything to these infuriating arseholes but to avoid Mason's wrath, he rolled up his sleeve and displayed the crest in shimmering green ink.

Draco grinned further. "This is too perfect!"

"I know, Drakie! A mudblood is finally in its rightful place. Now if only if the rest followed suit! I'd love to have Granger as my personal slave." Pansy chirped, hanging over his arm.

Blaise remained impassive. _'This round of bad luck just had to befall you.'_

Theo sighed softly, frowning.

"Well, Creevey, how does it feel to finally submit to your superiors?" Draco effortlessly drawled.

* * *

"As much as I'd love to answer your question, I have the ladies to attend to. If you'll excuse me..'' Colin wheeled past them and continued into the ladies' parlor. Inside sat Narcissa Malfoy, Evangeline Bletchley, Iris Zabini and the rest of the Snakes' mothers. Urquhart's mother was absent, still. Taking one last deep breath, Colin greeted them.

"Good evening, ladies. I'm here with your before-dinner tea."

Evangeline nodded serenely. "Thank you, Colin."

"You're welcome, my lady." While the blonde carefully poured the steaming liquid into each delicate china teacup and delivered them, the ladies engaged in polite conversation. "Here you are, Lady Zabini."

The dark-skinned woman daintily took the cup and saucer, sipping with her richly-painted lips. When Colin left to tend to the men, she eyed his retreating form. _'What a marvelous beauty. Mudblood or not, he is utterly attractive...sure enough to rival Narcissa's son.'_

"Evangeline, dear. Your servant is quite cordial...also swift and efficient, unlike some of my house elves." Lady Francesca Vaisey commented.

"Indeed he is. Colin adapted rather quickly to his new station."

"It's a shame though, beautiful young men like him shouldn't have to soil their hands with low-class manual labor." Iris retorted, stirring her tea.

The other ladies murmured in agreement.

"I concur, he is fetching." Megara Warrington added as she glanced at Evangeline. Lady Bletchley surely acknowledged Colin's appearance. The Gryffindor's looks were rather feminine and sure to draw attention.

"Mudblood or otherwise, he is bound to have wandering eyes flit in his direction. Speaking of, how are your son and Colin getting along?" Narcissa smiled, moving a strand of silvery blonde hair behind her ear. Evangeline held back a snort, the answer was obvious.

"Amicably. There's no point in quarreling while living together. They're not siblings, Narcissa."

Oh yes, Narcissa's subtle attempt to stab at her didn't phase the lady. Unlike Lady Malfoy, she had no equality issue with muggleborns..but she never said that aloud outside the manor walls.

"Hm...I wonder if he has anyone special in his life."

Iris muttered aloud. "Seriously, Iris? Isn't he a bit young for you?" queried Lady Ember Higgs.

Lady Zabini smiled. "Oh, believe me...as much as I would love to show him the fullest extent of my feminine wiles, alas, he bears no interest in the fairer sex."

"How are you so absolute over his orientation?" Narcissa asked.

"Intuition, darling."

Inside the kitchen, Colin was inwardly fuming. Lucius had the nerve to comment offhandedly over Colin's servitude, while 'reprimanding' Draco. Lord Parkinson, Crabbe and Goyle did the same and he wasn't allowed to return a kind insult. Nope, only a 'Yes sir', 'Yes, my lord', 'No, sir...' or another simple reply were the only things to fly from his mouth. In between, he tried his damnedest to avoid Kaiser's sultry glances and feather-like touches when no one else was looking.

He vaguely wondered how much longer he'd keep this up until Grapple alerted him that dinner was ready. Colin returned to Mason.

"My lord, dinner will be served shortly."

"Excellent. Alert the ladies."

Within ten minutes, the dining room table was filled, and Colin flitted about, pouring water and wine as banter ensued.

As Colin delivered dessert, he caught a glance from Damian Urquhart. It was unreadable, yet unnerving. There was something behind that look but he couldn't put his finger on it. Colin decided to ignore it for now. Damian took small bites of his apple-cinnamon pudding, musing to himself over Colin.

_'Truly decadent. That hair, those eyes, his skin, figure...everything. Not too dainty, not too heavy...just right. Now that is what young beauty looks like. Soon, I'm going to make you all my own.'_

* * *

**Well now...what you think about that? If you refer to Chapter 6...you'll have the answer to Luna's message. XD**


	9. Musings of a Predator

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! So sorry for the late update...got caught between life and writing. I'm posting two finished chapters, then I will proceed on brainstorming the rest. :) Oh yeah...there will be a scene of imagination with imagery of an adult nature towards the end. Please be mature about it or leave. Thank you.

**Chapter Nine--Musings of a Predator**

Lord Bletchley's dinner party concluded around ten that night. It didn't take long for most of the adults to vacate after voicing their farewells and other pleasantries. The last however, was Lord Urquhart. He and Mason were discussing something while Colin cleared the dessert dishes.

"So it's settled, then. I'll be here tomorrow to assist with the papers."

"Good. I'll bid you goodnight. Colin, please escort him to the door."

Colin gave the last plate to Tilly. "Right this way, Lord Urquhart." The blonde led him to the front door. On the way there, Damian steadily watched Colin's firm arse flex with every step.

_'Mason surely chose the right uniform for you.'_ ''Well, Mr. Creevey, it's been a pleasure."

"Indeed it has." _'It'll be even more of a pleasure if that bastard of a son of yours stays away from me.'_

The tall lord smiled lightly down at him. ''Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

After the lord apparated, Colin shut the door and shuffled his way towards the staircase. It's been a long day and he's looking forward to a nice long rest, and maybe a few kisses. Sadly, they didn't have time to sneak some earlier. Lord Bletchley met him at the foot of the stairs.

"Is there anything else you require of me this evening?"

"No. I am here to say I am rather pleased with your conduct. You maintained a sense of civility despite the remarks made at your expense, in and outside of my presence..''

_'How did he know that?'_

"...and I would like to express my gratitude by giving you this Monday off.''

Colin smiled. "Thank you, my lord."

"If you continue to show exemplary behavior, there will be more rewards in your future." He gave Colin a slight upturn of the lips and retired to his quarters. Colin grinned to himself and left to Miles's room.

In Bletchley's room, all the guys in exception of Vaisey and Urquhart, were chatting over the past couple of days.

"You finally tell him yet?" asked Flint, who was sitting next to Miles.

The Keeper smirked. "I sure did...I kissed him last night."

* * *

"Thank Merlin!" Cassius exclaimed, clapping his mate on the back.

Graham smiled "Does he feel the same?"

"Well, he's decided to give it a shot, so that's something. I didn't tell him I _loved_ him yet...just really fancied, ya know? Don't wanna lay it on too thick so soon."

"I hear you. Has Colin been faring ok? I've noticed Urquhart's had his eyes on him more than usual." "He's been better since I've had him in here with me. He will be until Urquhart leaves tomorrow..and any other time that dick spends the night here.''

They hear knocking on the door. Lucian opened it, Colin stepped inside. "Hey, am I interrupting anything?"

"Oh no, we were just having a small powwow."

"Oh, ok. Well, your dad gave me Monday off. I was thinking about taking some photos of the garden. Or maybe I should do that tomorrow? Nah, I'll just sleep in." Bletchley smiled at Colin's light indecisiveness. "If you guys will excuse me, I'm gonna hit the showers." Colin grinned as he collected his clothes and ventured through the door behind them.

''Hear that, Bletchley? Showers...'' Cassius waggled his eyebrows, nudging Miles playfully in the ribs.

"I heard you." he responded, feeling himself heat up at the image of Colin being wet and naked in a room just mere feet away.

"I'm gonna let you wank off to that thought. See ya, mate!" Cassius snickered as he and the others filed out.

"Showers.." Miles muttered, wetting his dry lips as he wandered over to the bathroom door. Listening carefully, he heard the water running and distinct, melodious humming. _'So he sings a little too. Beauty, brains, and talent. I learn something new about you every day, don't I?'_

He smiled softly as he reached towards the doorknob, stopping hesitantly in mid-air. _'Wait, dare I tempt walking in there? We just started dating yesterday. Maybe I could hold off on that a bit longer? Yeah, he's sleeping in the same bed with me and we're needing to catch up on snogging, so...I'll go back to my bed...as soon as I get my hand away from this knob.'_

The water shut off, jarring his attention. Bletchley shuffled quickly to his bed and laid down as if nothing happened. Colin re-entered the room, half-dressed...his skin lightly pinked from the heat of the shower.

_'Goddamn it.'_ Bletchley swallowed hard at the sight, crossing his legs to keep his hardening bulge from becoming so noticeable.

"You alright there?" Colin sat down, combing his hair. His eyes flitted to his bedmate's crotch, then to the faint lustful glaze in Miles's eyes before smirking. "Ah...did I interrupt something this time?"

_'If you took any longer, you might have.'_ "Meh...it was starting, I won't lie." Miles returned the smirk, rolling onto his side to face Colin.

''You know, I thought I heard footsteps outside the bathroom door."

_'Shit.'_ "Yeah, about that...I, uh..''

''It's ok, I get that you wanted to join...or at least watch. I wouldn't have minded."

"Really? Fuck, then I should've opened the door...but I didn't. I didn't want to ..you know.."

"I know. Come here, we have snogging to attend to."

* * *

Colin was lying in one of the armchairs, wearing a gray t-shirt and fitting blue jeans. It was Sunday, he was allowed to wear his muggle attire on weekends. Right now, he was reading through one of the wizarding classics from the bookshelves. Miles and his company were outside playing Quidditch. Flint's really riding their arses over practicing...one would think it was enough during the school year, but no. In the middle of the third chapter, Colin heard knocking on the door. The house elves were preparing lunch, so he decided to see who it was.

"Hello, there."

"Lord Urquhart."

"Your master is expecting me."

"I see, I'll uh..I'll tell him you're here. Excuse me."

"I'll wait in the parlor." Damian examined Colin's outfit as he meandered off to find Mason. _'Such dreadful muggle rags, though he can make them appealing, especially when they show off all the right attributes. If I had it my way, you'd be wearing nothing but loose-fitting silk, comfortable to wear...easy to remove.'_

Lord Urquhart slithered his way inside the parlor and took his seat, lightly grazing his fingertips along the arm of the chair. It was smooth, brown Italian leather, effortless to 'Scourgify'. He smirked to himself, remembering all the fun he's had on surfaces like these with every conquest. Lithe bodies, muscular bodies...every single one was laid out to writhe underneath him or on top of him. Their moans filled his ears, their lustful expressions flashed before his eyes...all wallowing in pure, unadulterated ecstasy. Damian chuckled lowly. All of these young men brought forth more pleasure than any woman ever had, especially his wife...Kaiser's mother. Oh, how he despised that woman...the nagging, over-shopping bitch. The only thing good that ever came of their marriage was his son. He wed her, she bore him, that was the end of it. She was currently off at a fashion show in France and is off to do more spending again. She was gone most of the damn time so he didn't give a fuck less, it gave him free license to appease his appetite.

Speaking of past musings, he's gotten to think about Colin, become further entranced by his beauty. He has been ever since last night. The way he walked, spoke, how his lips moved...it ignited his fire.

_'Those lips are as red as ripe cherries and I wonder if they are just as juicy. They will be once he slicks them up with his tongue and wraps them around my dick. I'll train him to take me all the way. I'll recline back, thread my fingers through his soft hair as he licks and sucks me like a good little concubine...right before I have my way with him..'_

_'~Damian Urquhart was alone in his personal office, reading over some important documents when Colin entered._

_''Colin, why are you here? Shouldn't you be out attending to Miles?"_

_He shyly shrugged. "I wanted to come in and see you...maybe spend time together?" Colin moved a lock of hair behind his ears as he gazed at Damian under dark eyelashes._

_He nodded serenely. "I believe I can arrange that, shut the door and come over here." Colin obeyed and stood at his desk. Gently, Damian tugged Colin down by his shirt collar and hungrily claimed his lips. Colin moaned and opened his mouth, allowing Damian's tongue passage into that moist cavern. Damian pulled Colin on top and pressed their bodies together, bucking his hips into the blonde...giving him full notice of the aching bulge beneath his tailored slacks as they kissed. Colin bit his lip, lightly brushing his hand over Damian's crotch._

_"May I?"_

_"Yes, you may, my sweet."_

_Colin wasted no time in freeing the lord's long, throbbing cock and got down on his knees as he started lapping at the leaking head. Damian groaned as he tangled his fingers into the blonde locks, grinning as this beautiful boy bobbed up and down, taking him to the base._

_"Bend over the desk and spread your legs." Colin released him and bent over as Damian got behind him, fumbling with his belt. Knocking Colin's slacks to the floor, he tapped the Lion's stomach with his wand and leant down. He lazily dragged his tongue around that tight hole..just as he plunged a long finger inside, gradually making it three until he slicked up his dick and pushed into Colin. Colin let out a sensual gasp, moaning when Damian rocked his hips at a steady pace, building up a steady rhythm._

_"Ohhh, Damian, yes! Oh, god! Harder!"_

_"As you wish, my pet..." he growled, digging his blunt nails into Colin's hips while fucking him into the desk. A few thrusts later, Damian filled him up and pulled out to admire his handiwork, rolling his tongue around his own lips as his semen dripped down Colin's sculpted thighs...~'_

Lord Urquhart's vivid daydream skidded to a halt when Mason called out to him.

"I see you've made it. Why don't we head up to my office? The papers are out for your perusal."

Nodding in agreement, Damian traversed upstairs with Lord Bletchley. He spared Colin a glance when the blonde passed by. Colin swore that he saw a tiny smirk but he wasn't entirely sure.

_'What was that? Well, whatever it was...it doesn't feel right. Heh, then again, he is Urquhart's father. Nothing's ever right with them.'_

* * *

**Now we're definitely getting a glimpse into Damian's... ahem...psyche. XD Next chapter will be up! :P**


	10. The Other Blast-Ended Skrewt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 10 as promised! You're going to see things escalate here! (It's a bit longer...but I hope it's not overwhelming.) (Also, there will be more Colin/Miles action after this chapter!)

**Chapter Ten-The Other Blast-Ended Skrewt**

Around lunch, everyone settled around the table as the house elves served. The boys talked over Quidditch strategies while Mason and Damian twittered on about several remaining clauses left over in the documents they perused earlier. Colin was quietly nibbling his salmon next to Miles, whom he was happy to get a seat beside but his joy was stalled since Kaiser took the chair on his left, cruelly smirking. Another reason for Colin's silence was the fact Kaiser had a hand on his knee. He was left-handed, so there was no questioning as to why his right was 'in his lap'.

_'Keep your cool, Colin. Don't blow up, try to stay normal. Don't wanna cause trouble or arise suspicion.'_ The Lion replayed the long mantra over and over until Miles shot him a subtle smile. That melted away some of his discomfort.

Across from the Gryffindor sat Damian. He was partaking in his midday meal, subtly glancing at Colin. _'Forget the desk, I'd rather have you on my bed, writhing and screaming as I fuck you into the mattress...can't decide whether you'd be more comfortable with your legs spread open, over my shoulders or wrapped around my waist. I guess we'll find out when we cross that eventual bridge.'_   The image of Colin raking his nails down his back as he thrust into him brought a slow-stretching smile across the older male's handsome face.

Colin caught the upturn of his lips when their eyes met. Yeah, that reared up his discomfort twenty more points. _'Creepy.'_

Once lunch ended, Colin was alone out in the other rose garden on the eastern side of Bletchley Manor. Taking in the fresh summer air, he gazed along the red rosebushes, where they ended at a batch of violet-toned roses.

_'That's an interesting shade I had yet to see. Who does her gardening?'_ His mild musing skidded to a halt when a tall figure stood next to him out the corner of his eye.

"They are quite a delight, aren't they? Mason's mother has an artistic eye when it comes to floral arrangements.'' Lord Urquhart commented casually, turning his onyx orbs to the lion.

Colin responded apprehensively but politely. "I thought Lady Bletchley had these done.''

"No, she merely added a few of her favorites to the collection. She and her mother-in-law always had similar tastes.'' It was funny how he mentioned the words 'similar tastes'.

"I see. May I ask you something?"

"You may."

"Why are you even out here with me? Shouldn't you be inside with my lord going over those...documents...or whatever it was you two brought up?"

Damian returned smoothly "Always to the point, aren't you, little Gryffindor? Well, I like the outside air just as any normal breathing creature and I wanted to get a pleasant view.''

Colin inwardly commented _'Heh, you may be kidding yourself over the ''normal'' part. You're right over the creature bit. There's no way you could be normal given what you've sired.'_ "Yes, the roses are a wonderful sight, aren't they?"

"I never said I was talking about the roses.''

* * *

Colin froze, slowly averting his eyes to Lord Urquhart. His onyx eyes held a mischievous yet dangerous and lustful gleam, boring holes right into Colin's body.

_'Oh my god! HE's the other blast-ended skrewt! Ew, man! One Urquhart is enough, now I've got the dad wanting to ride my arse! Isn't there a law against this here?! He's like...fucking forty!'_ "E-Excuse me?"

"I think you heard me clearly, Colin." He crept closer, as if he was a viper ready to strike at prey. "L-Lord Urquhart...you're-you're a married man. You have a wife waiting on you back at home, a-and your son is right in there. What would he say if he saw you coming at me like this?"

"He won't." Damian dragged the smaller blonde into his chest, wrapping his arms tightly around Colin's waist. Beyond shocked, Colin gulped as Damian lazily encircled a golden lock over his finger, feeling how silky it was...just as he imagined it. With that same finger, he traced the underside of the lion's jaw, tickling him as if he were a kitten. "Do you realize how absolutely stunning you are? It's a shame no one's managed to capture you. But you've surely captured me..."

_'How is it that I've never heard that pick-up line? That has to be older than me.'_ "That's kind of you to say, really, but I must decline. I'm not interested. And besides, you shouldn't be attempting to run around with a teenage boy, Lord Urquhart.''

''Oh? And tell me...why shouldn't I?"

"Well, for one, you're married. Two, I'm a minor...fifteen years old...and three, why would you risk your elitist reputation by playing in the sheets with a muggleborn or how most of you so kindly call me, a mudblood?"

Damian smirked, rubbing the small of Colin's back. "One, I could give a fuck less about my wife. Two, the ages of consent in the wizarding world are 14 to 15. Three, I can play around in the sheets with anyone I so please..taken or not, pureblood or not. Do you honestly think I stick with one kind of wizard?" He finished that by shaking his head, the smile never leaving his face.

Colin narrowed his eyes "Wait...you're gay?"

"Like half of the men in my circle, not counting the ones who are bisexual or with those tendencies. You've been in this world for several years now, it's sad that you have yet to understand how things work around here.''

Kaiser's last words flew back to Colin. _' ''Not everything is as it seems.'' Fuck, so that's what he means.'_ "You're right. I don't. I can, but it doesn't mean I have to participate."

"Are you sure about that? I could open so many doors for you."

"I'm quite sure, now let me go." Colin firmly retorted.

Damian raised Colin's chin, gazing into his eyes and whispering "As you wish." before placing a kiss to Colin mere millimeters away from his lips. Loosening his grip, he allowed the lion to slip away, watching him hurry into the manor. _'I'll let you go for now, little darling...but I'm not done with you.'_

* * *

Inside the manor, Colin was rubbing the corner of his mouth of that unexpected kiss. _'The nerve of that man! Where does he get off in...wait..why the hell didn't anyone tell me just how much younger the age of consent was?! This isn't the middle ages anymore! It's not like I'm the only son or daughter of a peasant being sold off to the highest bidder. I..I need Miles to explain this to me later.'_

Right now, Colin was going to enjoy the rest of his day. Kaiser and Vaisey were leaving after dinner tonight.

For the rest of the day, Colin read a little more of that book, wandered around the manor and spent a little time with Miles and his pals outside, all while ignoring Kaiser's miniscule attempts to 'stoke his fire'. During dinner, the blonde was having a small conversation with Miles. Both were speculating over what material the OWLS and NEWTS will possess this time around while Damian was sipping his wine, watching the exchange.

_'Simply adorable.'_ Oh, he saw the subtlety in their approach. Their eye-contact, the distance between their hands on the table, the faint smiles sent in each other's direction...they were dating. It didn't take what muggles called a 'rocket scientist' to see what was going on here.

_'Mason's son has feelings for the muggleborn. I wonder how long this has been going on. No matter, I'll have Colin in my bed before the summer's end. Truly, I think it's cute that Miles believes he'll be the first to deflower him. But in all seriousness, Colin needs a man, not a boy. He needs a man who has a little over twenty years of experience in the art of carnal pleasure and who better to instruct him than myself? I know exactly how to drive a young man wild. Where to touch him, how fast or slow, what to say...I am more than capable of making him come undone. And he will...they always do...'_

Meanwhile, at Colin's left, Kaiser was musing to himself as he took sideglances at the lion. _'This conquest has proven tougher than I anticipated. I can't seem to get him alone here anywhere. Hm, most likely this is due to being on Bletchley's turf. He knows this place inside and out...and I don't. Wait, maybe that's what I need? To level the playing field. Miles has been to my manor on numerous occasions but he only knows what I've shown him. I should suggest to Father that the Bletchleys should come over for a dinner party of our own and to bring Colin. That way, I can be sure I'll have alone time with that gorgeous Lion. Perfect.'_

Julian Vaisey was across from Kaiser, hiding a scowl as he ate his Cornish game hen. _'Why the fuck do you keep looking at the mudblood when you should be looking at...-'_

"What you think, Julian?" Montague interrupted his thoughts.

''Yeah, that'll work..'' he smoothly replied. Thank goodness they were discussing more Quidditch strategies with Flint.

Once dinner ended for the evening, Lord Urquhart was standing in the foyer; having one last chat with Mason when Julian and Kaiser approached him with their bags packed. Colin was standing at the far end of the hall, watching as they prepared to leave. Kaiser shot him a final smirk before sauntering out the door with Julian in tow. Damian winked at him behind Mason then left to apparate to his manor.

_'Thank Merlin, they're gone!'_ Racing upstairs, he ran into Miles's room.

"They're gone..."

"Yes!" Miles fist-pumped the air victoriously.

"I'm glad I can finally have some peace without having to look over my shoulders constantly."

Miles took Colin into his arms and kissed him contentedly. "Me too. It'll be just the two of us tomorrow."

"The two of us?"

"Yeah, the guys are leaving after breakfast."

"Oh.." He's a little saddened over that. He was actually liking his gang and becoming good friends with them.

"Yep, then you and I can catch up on all the snuggling we've missed. Since tomorrow's your extra day off, why not lay in bed like a couple of lazy sods? We've earned it."

Colin grinned "Now that's an idea!" Flopping onto the bed, they sighed in relief. Remembering what transpired earlier, Colin faced Miles, absentmindedly stroking the duvet.

"What's up, babe?"

"I've been curious...why is it that the age of consent is under 17 in the wizarding world?"

Miles raised an eyebrow, letting out a slow hum. He wondered what made him bring this up but decided to see where Colin was going with it.

* * *

"Well, it stems farther than the Dark Ages...you know, like with the Muggles...the age was younger and they didn't give a shit? It's still like that today because the Ministry recognizes that wizarding teenagers are actually capable of making their own decisions, and are not extremely vulnerable sheep like muggle adults presume when it's regarding an adult seeing someone under 17. They know what they're getting into...and teenagers do adult things whether you like it or not...so there's no point in cracking down so heavily. If both parties are consenting, there's no problem. Around 14-15, that's when a lot of experimentation occurs and it often leads to sex...thus, those are the ages of minority when a teenager is seen as able to make their choice."

Colin whistled. "Wow...yeah, that's not how it is with muggles. If someone over 17 engages in sex with a girl or guy that's 14 or 15...that's considered statutory rape and you're doing several years prison time-even if the other party consents. The teens where I'm at know good and well what they want to do. It's not that different from here."

"Muggles are too uptight."

"I know. They truly underestimate people, honestly."

"Why did you ask, Col?"

"Well, I was curious and I decided to ask."

Miles nodded, knowing he'll get the real answer out of him later on. "Anything else you're curious about?"

"Yes, is it true that like, well...many elites here run around on their spouses with the same or opposite sex?"

This was getting interesting. Miles returned "Oh yeah. It's like with muggles who do the exact same thing, only there's no social or moral stigma that comes along with the 'infidelity'. Most marriages here are arranged unlike in your realm so, when a couple is paired and there's no feelings whatsoever between them...they stay married yet date whomever they please after they produce an heir or two. It doesn't matter if the persons in question are straight or not. They could each fly on both sides of the pitch and fool around."

"I don't get it...why not divorce?" Colin scrunched his face in confusion.

"Divorce is unheard of unless in instances of abuse. And with arranged marriages, it's to seal alliances and strengthen political ties. Both parties get what they want in the arrangement after fulfilling their duties and they're happy campers. Thus, there's no need to dissolve the union. My parents' marriage is like that."

Colin's jaw dropped "What?"

"Yep. I'm the product of an arranged marriage. I'm not the only one...Warrington, Flint and Montague are too."

"No way."

Miles chuckled "Yes way."

Colin chirped "Could you elaborate?"

Miles replied "Both of my folks are bisexual, but lean more towards the same sex. For example, my dad and Warrington's dad, Tiberius, they secretly dated back in Hogwarts, the same with my mum and his mum, Megara. They were all best friends, too. When our grandfathers; Alastair and Nero on our fathers' side, Benjamin and Octavian on our mums' side... drew up the contracts, they split them up. One was to wed the other and so forth. One wedding night and nine months later, here I am. My parents still love each other as best friends but are not in love, you know?"

Colin nodded in understanding. "I do now...what about Flint and Montague?"

"Oh, their dads are as gay as Christmas. And they're still seeing each other to this day. Same thing with mine and Cassius's parents."

"Jeez.." Colin laughed. "Your dads have quite the interesting arrangement. How did you ever find out about them anyway?"

Miles tapped his chin in recollection "Well, in the case for Flint and Montague, they saw them snogging underneath the mistletoe when they were eight. For me and Cassius, it was late one night and we snuck down to the kitchen for snacks and well...we were bored and wanted to roam around. We passed the entry hall to Dad's office but then we heard moaning. Please note that we were six and very curious. We snuck in and tiptoed to the door where his office was and saw that it wasn't shut all the way. We peeked through the crack and well...imagine our surprise when I saw my Dad in nothing but his white dress shirt, his hair down and everything...riding Tiberius as if his life fucking depended on it."

Colin snickered "Oh god."

"That's exactly what he said, among other things. And no...hahaha! We didn't stay there the entire time, we kinda left the door where it was and ran back to my room."

"Damn. Did they seriously forget to lock the door or at least put up a goddamn Silencer? Children tend to roam past their bedtime."

"It seems so..."

"Do they know you two saw them?"

"I think they figured it out when Cassius and I looked at them funny the entire weekend. Our mums were out of the country and when they arrived that afternoon, they uh...how you muggles say 'Felt a disturbance in the force' and asked us what happened. We explained in a way only six year-olds knew how. They shared a smirk and taunted our dads about it after dinner. They were sooooo embarrassed. I can tell you this, they remembered to completely shut and lock the door after that incident."

Colin burst out laughing. "Fuck, I'd be embarrassed too if my son caught me getting plowed to high heaven! Though I have to be honest...the sound of two hot older men going at it is a turn on."

"You think my dad's hot?"

"Well, yeah. I can admit a guy's handsome without wanting him. Why would I search around when I already have what I want right here?"

Miles smiled warmly at Colin's response, kissing him graciously. "Good answer. Honestly, it's gross picturing my dad going at it with anyone...though if there was an opportunity to see Aurelius Flint and Michael Montague fucking...hmmm..."

Colin snapped his fingers "I was thinking the exact same thing. I'd like to witness that, too. What about any of your mates?"

Miles grinned mischievously "I've seen Cassius and Cormac in the broomshed, Terence and Adrian in the showers, Graham and Lucian in the locker-room...I also saw Marcus and Percy one morning in the dorm on a Hogsmeade weekend."

"Good Merlin..." Colin gulped at the vivid imagery before him, feeling his jeans tighten substantially.

Miles smirked at the effect this was giving the blonde.

"God, Miles, we're so fucking perverted."

"Not as bad as Cormac and Cassius. They're far worse."

"Oh, yeah. Definitely, definitely worse."

* * *

***Cues dramatic music* O.O Colin finally knows the identity of Blast-Ended Skrewt number 2! XD Like father, like son...eh? *snickers* And for those who may find the age a little high...at least he's not Mr. Herbert old! (Please tell me you got the Family Guy reference!) In my head...Damian's like...40.**

**Hm..do I also detect an air of jealousy from Vaisey?**

**And with Bletchley's parents...didn't see that coming, did ya? XD**

**Just to clear up any confusion: Alastair Bletchley is Miles's paternal grandfather and Benjamin is his maternal grandfather. Nero is Cassius's paternal grandpa and Octavian is his maternal grandpa.**

**Extra random author's note: I picture Cassius's mom with the appearance of that actress Denise Richards...but with an English accent.**


	11. Urquhart's Invitation, Colin's Discontent

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god...I know...an update! Finally! I am so very sorry for it having taken me several months to update this fic....I feel bad. Please don't murder me. I do appreciate all that have waited patiently and just like this story, I'm still writing for the others and I will definitely try not to take forever in updating them. I know shit happens, but still. Anyway, it's kinda long and there is some adult content in this chapter...not full on sex..THAT will be next! So, without further ado...here's chapter 11!

**Chapter Eleven--Urquhart's Invitation, Colin's Discontent**

"Colin, could you grab my glass off the patio table? I kinda forgot to before I laid down." Miles asked Colin while he stood out there watering the plants.

"Of course. Here." Colin smiled, gently handing it to the redhead lounging on the patio chaise, soaking up the sun.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

Miles took a sip of his lemonade and sat down the glass. "Why don't you take a break? Come lay with me."

"I'd love to, but you know I have to get this done. The heat is unbearable for the plants."

Miles pouted. "Aww..."

The blonde tickled Miles under his chin with one finger. "Tell you what, I'll finish up here and tonight...I'll lay _on_ you. Sound good?"

He perked up. "Very good. I'll be holding you to that."

"I wouldn't expect any less."

As Colin sauntered off to tend to the tulips and some sort of tropical plant he never bothered to learn the name of, Miles admired the arse walking away from him. The words ''I'll lay _on_ you'' got him thinking.

_'I'm surprised we haven't take it further than snogging yet. We've certainly had the opportunity while he roomed with me and now that my mates left. There's no chance of interruption. Still, I cannot push him, no matter how much I want him to be one with me...or how much I want to stick it sideways to Urquhart. I don't want Colin to believe this is a competition. That would destroy everything. I wonder if he's been thinking about it too.'_

Colin watered the tulips one by one. Red blooms, white blooms, yellow, pink...he stopped at the orange blossoms imported straight from Holland and smiled. The bright hue strongly reminded him of the Keeper's hair especially once the sun struck it, illuminating every strand. He sighed and looked back to Miles, who was now facing the sun. The blonde has pondered over whether or not they should step it up a notch. It's been a little while and typically, some people more forward, even if it's just a bit.

_'Well, it's not like we'll be going in blind. Miles has more experience so he knows how far to push and I'm comfortable knowing that he'll stop if I think we're moving too fast. We have plenty of time until the new year starts so why not? Besides, I'd like to try a little something before having to sneak around the corridors at odd hours of the night...I really hope I didn't sound like an impatient arse right there.'_

He peered over at Miles again...watching that faintly glistening, sculpted chest heave up and down slowly. He bit his lip.

_'Yeah, I'm going to ask Miles about it later. I don't know how much longer I can take walking around him wearing excessively tight trousers.'_

* * *

_Meanwhile at Urquhart Manor..._

_'Unh, fuck! ...'_ Kaiser panted, collapsing back onto giant silk-cased pillows, looking at his left hand after having painted it not even a minute ago. That's about the fourth or fifth time this week, all of it having been focused on one blonde in particular...actually, the only person on his mind...Colin. It was a rather hot fantasy revolving around whipped cream, melted chocolate, a blindfold and black velvet rope. One would've had to have been inside Kaiser's mind in order to really catch a glimpse of how that played out. Long story short, it was naughty and utterly delicious to the Snake. He smiled, shamelessly wiping his hand on the bedsheets.

_'You're looking more delectable every time I picture you. It's so good it's getting harder to control myself. I want you underneath me as soon as possible. I've waited long enough. I need to urge Father into throwing that damn party.'_

Damian Urquhart lounged casually in his high-backed armchair with a book in his lap, though clearly not paying it any mind for it was definitely fixated upon someone of much more interest. Knocking sounded upon the door of his private office. "Father?"

_'Looks like I'll have to ponder over you later, Colin. What ever could my dear son want this time?'_ He closed the book. "You may enter."

Kaiser stepped forth, shutting it behind him.

"What do you acquire of me today?"

"I was wondering if you've considered a date for your dinner party yet."

Kaiser raised a dark blonde eyebrow, wondering where he was going with this. "I wasn't too sure on when. Why do you ask? Don't dance around me."

"I was hoping I could ask a few guests to attend...Vaisey, Malfoy, the regulars...including the Bletchleys. They could bring Colin for extra assistance. Merlin knows we could use him for the large number of attendees."

Damian instinctively held in a smirk. He nonchalantly responded ''We could use the help. Fine, there will be a dinner party next week. I'll prepare the invitations tonight and send them out tomorrow morning."

Kaiser fought his mutual smirk. "Thank you, Father."

"Is there anything else you're needing?"

"No, that's everything."

"Good. Well, be on your way. I have some papers to go through. I'll see you at lunch."

"Of course."

With the sound of a firm click, Damian leant back into his chair, setting that Cheshire grin free. _'This makes my plans much easier. Instead of going to Colin, Colin's coming straight to me. Perfect.'_

Outside the office, strutting in the hall, Kaiser smiled calculatingly. _'This is will be no trouble at all now that I have leveled the playing field. There is no way Bletchley will be able to keep me from Colin. This is my turf, therefore the advantage is mine. Can't wait.'_

* * *

_Bletchley Manor, later that night sometime after dinner..._

"Goodnight Tilly, Grapple, Frida...everyone. See you in the morning."

"Good night, Mister Colin. We's be seeing you later." Tilly gave him a bow before exiting to the house elves' quarters. Colin quickly unraveled his white apron, hung it up and left upstairs. He hoped Miles would consider what he had to say. Colin knocked on the door and entered.

"Hey Miles, mind if I come in for a bit?" Miles slid over to the right on his mattress, patting it. "Thanks." He accepted a kiss once he sat down.

"What's on your mind?"

Colin snuggled closer into the redhead's side and threw an arm around his waist. "I was wanting to talk about us.."

Miles nodded. He and Colin haven't had a single issue in their short relationship so he had a pretty good idea about what the blonde wanted to discuss.

"You're wanting to fool around."

Colin almost snorted aloud. He grinned. "How did you-?"

Miles smirked. "It's not like I don't think about the same thing, Colin. It's kinda hard to NOT want anything when you're around."

"So I don't exactly need to explain myself then."

"No, we need to talk about it. I want to know what you're wanting to try first so that I won't overstep the boundaries. You've never done this before and I don't want to upset or hurt you in any way."

"You're right, I haven't...as you clearly remember me admitting not too long ago. Um, I was hoping maybe we could try the small stuff." replied Colin, shifting in the sheets to nuzzle more into Miles's neck.

Miles petted his head, encircling a few golden strands around his finger. "When would you like to?"

"Why not tonight? You're already dressed for bed and I can clean up after."

Miles smirked at the eager, mischievous glint in Colin's blue eyes. He loved how the Lion instigated things. "Alright then."

Miles shifted himself onto the Gryffindor's hips, letting fingers graze down his chest to eventually rest on the silver beltbuckle of those black trousers. It didn't take long for the Keeper to undo the leather, unbutton the dark cloth and pull them off Colin's legs. Colin bit his lip, observing as Miles circled rough palms over his soft skin, admiring the rapidly-hardening appendage seeking immediate attention. The redhead dipped his head further, making sure to maintain eye contact. He opened his mouth and darted his tongue right over the summit.

Colin squirmed a bit, drifting a hand towards those short red locks. The older male was sure to lower his head again so the younger could get a better grip. When he did, Miles took it upon himself to tease the Lion by moving his tongue agonizingly slow, then deliberately taking his time to enclose his mouth around Colin and suck lazily. Colin grit his teeth, fighting to keep from prematurely unloading. It's as if Miles was intentionally drawing this out. He was trying so hard to last but the teasing look Miles was giving him...smirking around his length, a knowing gleam in those green orbs, and the fact his hand was steadily massing his package...there was no way, _no_ _earthly way_ he could keep it in much longer. Miles hummed a little around the base and made his way up, listening to Colin stifle his moans _._

_'_ _Someone's very close...'_ Sucking harder and faster, the Keeper bobbed up and down and drew that orgasm right out of the Lion. Colin gasped loudly, a little too loudly, as he filled that waiting mouth. He was so glad that his Lord and Lady's room was WAY over on the other side of the manor.

Miles swallowed each salty, bitter stream. He casually wiped a leftover drop from the corner of his mouth and licked it off the tip of his index finger. He tilted his head, eyeing the panting blonde. "Tasted exactly how I pictured."

Colin blushed, wiping his forehead. "Really? Didn't think you'd spend time fantasizing over how my come would taste."

"I fantasized over that and I imagine just how hot and tight you'd feel around me right now. And how fucking beautiful you'd look under me all flushed, sweaty and screaming." Miles purred, running a finger over the blonde's plump rosy lips.

Colin gulped. "Jesus, are you really making it difficult for me to come down?"

"Heh heh, maybe."

"Oh god.." he grinned. "You're so evil, in a delicious way."

"What can I say? Slytherins are naturally delicious...well...most of us anyway." Miles winked.

Colin agreed wholeheartedly. "Truly. Um..would you like me to..." he gestured to Bletchley's crotch. The Snake kicked off his pajamas pants and boxers then settled back down, guiding Colin's hands over.

"Before you do, let me walk you through it. Last thing you need is to choke."

* * *

"I see Falmouth is currently in the lead, replacing Puddlemere. The last times I've witnessed this was back in '79, '87, '92, '98 and 2004. I think they'll be sure to secure the League Cup this year, don't you agree Miles?" Mason queried his son over to the right.

Miles peered at the article his father was perusing. "Of course, with all hope that Puddlemere doesn't make a comeback."

Evangeline silently admired the flower placement in the middle of the table. She didn't particularly care for that obsessive sport since it bored the shit out of her.

"Good morning, everyone." Colin announced with a bright smile, wheeling in the breakfast cart.

Eyebrows raised, Mason replied "Good morning, Colin. You're oddly chipper. Are you well?"

Colin walked around, delivering the dishes filled with steaming eggs, bacon and sausage. "Yes, my lord. I'm perfectly fine. Just a nice day and a good night's sleep is all." _'And the magnificent blowjob I received certainly made things better.'_ He sent Miles a quick wink, pouring him a morning glass of pumpkin juice. This went unnoticed by Mason and Evangeline.

"Indeed, it is a lovely day. I think we shall have lunch out there later." the lord sipped his tea as a gray owl flew in through the open window, dropping the post and a navy blue envelope with a crest Colin didn't recognize.

"Apparently Damian sent us an invitation of some sort." Lady Bletchley drawled, depositing another sugar cube into her teacup. Miles subtly glared at the envelope, being sure not to draw suspicion. Colin fiddled around on the cart, appearing occupied.

Mason opened it and read the contents. "We're all invited to a dinner party over at his manor at 8:00 pm, the twenty-sixth of July. Next Saturday..."

Miles swallowed his sausage sharply. "Do we have to attend, Father? I was hoping to catch up on some reading in preparation for the new semester."

"Yes, we do. It would be rude not to, son." Mason turned green eyes up at Colin. "This means ALL of us."

Colin's heart thudded in his chest. He steadied himself so his lord won't ask questions about his sudden bout of nervous, squirrely behavior. "I, I had no idea the occasion allowed house servants to be in attendance."

"Normally, they don't. But in this case, Damian decided to make an exception. Nevertheless, you will still be under my command and do as you're expected. Also, there's nothing wrong with an extra pair of hands to make the dinner run smoothly. You will be in uniform and you'll apparate alongside us that night. Understood?"

Colin nodded, masking a solemn expression. "Yes, my lord." Miles caught the fear in Colin's eyes just before he exited the dining room. He was just as perturbed at the news.

_'Damn it, Father! How could you allow Colin to be thrown into the shark tank? This is just another ploy for Urquhart to try to get his disgusting hands on him! Ugh, why else would that bastard's father have invited him if he HIMSELF didn't suggest the idea? There's got to be something I can do...anything. I need to protect Colin.'_

During the rest of the day, Colin performed his routine as normally as he possibly could. It proved to be difficult, what with the future knowledge that Kaiser would be breathing down the back of his neck, the threat that he'd actually have no chance of escape and be forced to take what the Snake dealt and all. The same sentiment was also directed at Damian, the sex-crazed predator of a father. He knew those two would try their damnedest to corner him alone somewhere in that manor. He vaguely wondered what he could do, if there was anything...anything to get him out of this... _or_ if even those two knew of each other's attraction for him when Tilly snapped her fingers.

''Huh? What is it?"

She giggled. "Mister Colin, I thinks if you keep scrubbing, you might bore a hole into the stone. You has been for almost twenty minutes.''

"Oh.." Colin looked down at the dark green stone beneath him, covered in a thick layer of suds. "Yeah, sorry."

"Is something the matter with Mister Colin?"

He shook his head. "No, everything is fine."

The house elf gazed at him and smiled. "I thinks Mister Colin is lying."

Colin sighed and didn't bother to rebut.

"Would you tell Tilly?" she sat next to him. He threw the brush back into the bucket, splashing water and soap.

"I don't want to go to Lord Urquhart's dinner party. I won't feel safe there.''

Tilly responded "Master Miles feels the same way. He doesn't want Mister Colin to go either because he cares for you so very much."

The servant's eyes widened. "How did you find out?"

"I sees the way Master Miles looks at you. He is very happy to have you around and it hurts him to see you in pain."

"I dunno what I'm going to do, Tilly. We're both going and I'm helping their elves. Knowing them, there will be a shit ton of people there to provide distraction and I'll be in trouble. I can't use my wand."

Tilly petted his shoulder. "I think Mister Colin and Master Miles will figure something out. He can use his wand, you know. Why not tell Lord Bletchley? Tilly cannot because I am not allowed to speak of such matters."

Colin rubbed his arms in a mock shiver. "Because he won't believe us and it'll cause so much trouble. Miles doesn't want to run to his father with every problem he has, so, we'll just have to do this on our own. And...and...I haven't exactly told him about Damian hitting on me..''

Tilly nodded. "Mister Colin does realize that Miles has to know, right? You can't hide it from him."

"I don't want him to be angry with me."

Tilly took Colin's larger pale hand into her small brown one. She blinked her large caring eyes at him and smiled softly. "I knows my Master better than people think. He won't be angry with Mister Colin...only at the fact a grown man is trying to stake a claim on what's his. As far as Tilly's concerned, that Damian needs to back off and find someone else."

Colin snorted. "Preferably closer to his own age...or someone at least 17."

"I agree. So, is Mister Colin going to tell the truth?"

Colin smiled. He knew Tilly was right and there honestly was no point in dragging this out. "I'll tell him. I owe it to Miles. Perhaps then we'll be a step closer in trying to get out of the party. I really _REALLY_ hope he won't be pissed at me."

"Master Miles will be angry, but not at you. I promise that part."

"Thank you, Tilly."

"Mister Colin is always welcome." the house elf responded cheerfully.

Colin hugged her. "Say, how about after we take care of this hall, we go down to the kitchens for a quick snack? Grapple and Rudolph have to be almost done with the muffins by then."

Tilly squealed with glee. "I is so happy you're here. It's much more fun being sneaky."

* * *

_Later that night..._

_'Please let Tilly be right. Please let Tilly be right...please please please...'_ Colin repeatedly mused in an effort to reassure himself that everything will be fine and Miles would not blow a gasket. He couldn't blame him if he did, he just didn't want it directed at HIM. Miles was returning from the kitchen shortly with a snack and now, all he had to do was wait. Two minutes ticked by and the door opened.

"Hey gorgeous, brought us some blueberry muffins. I asked if Grapple could put blueberry cream in them so that's why it took so long."

He handed one to Colin, who stared at the confection sitting in his palm. He didn't feel like eating it right now. Miles took a bite of his and reveled in the sweet, creamy, summer berry flavor.

"Something wrong?"

"Miles.." Colin turned to him with a solemn expression in place of the bright and cheery one usually present upon his face. "I need to tell you something."

Bletchley's smile faded instantly. This was worrying him, so much that he forgot about his muffin. "What is it?"

"Remember Luna's prediction about the two blast-ended skrewts with high libidoes?"

"Yeah..."

"Kaiser is one as we both already know.."

"Uh huh..."

"And..." Colin's breath became shaky. He nervously moved his hair behind his ears and wet his dry lips. "...And...Damian...is the other one."

Miles closed his fist. Light purple cream showered the bottom left corner of Bletchley's bed, along with crumbles of sugary muffin and jellied blueberries. Miles's face was flushed with fury. Colin shrunk back, afraid of what was going to happen next. Before the Snake could go on a vocal rampage, he stopped immediately at Colin's reaction.

Scourgifying his hand, his features softened considerably when he dragged the Lion in for a hug. He breathed in Colin's scent, nuzzling into his neck. He pulled back and edged those soft cheeks with his thumbs, soothing him.

"Colin, baby..I'm not angry with you. I swear...I just.." he drew in a sharp breath. "..Why didn't you tell me?"

Colin's bottom lip quivered slightly. "I didn't want you to be mad at me and...I thought like with Kaiser, he'd leave me alone after one try."

"I see, ok...when did Lord Urquhart start making passes at you?"

"When he came over to discuss paperwork with your Dad that one day. I didn't know he wanted me before. He accosted me out on the patio near the roses. After that, he just gave me flirtatious winks before he left."

Miles nodded silently, taking every bit of information in. He finally sees why Colin asked those questions about the age of consent. Still, that didn't make things any better.

"Miles, I'm really scared. I know Kaiser is bad but his father...my god...do you even know what that man is like?"

"I truly don't but my father does."

Colin curled up in his arms. "How could he allow that man to come here if he knew what he was capable of?"

"I dunno, Col. The adults in our world have their own business, their own secrets and indiscretions just like yours and...some in this circle are just so desensitized to others' behavior that they don't pay much attention due to having grown up with them. Also, with how things lack a moral stigma here as opposed to the opinions of muggles...it can really look like a fucking mess. Honestly, I don't think my father knew he'd come after you. He's not a cruel man."

"Still, I really don't want to go to their manor next week. Who knows what'll happen if one of them gets me alone. I have no use of my wand 'cause of the bloody trace and your Dad will probably make you mingle with him."

Miles knew what Colin was feeling. There was a chance, a very good chance, that Colin would indeed disappear sometime within the hours of the party and whatever would happen, he'd give no consent and for that being his first time, it was unthinkable. No one wanted to be forced into sex. A person's first time was supposed to be special and romantic...most of the time...and Miles wanted it to be _just_ that for him. Colin deserves that and nothing less.

"Colin, I will do whatever I can to keep you at my side during the party. I...I love you." _'Shit, did I just say that out loud? This soon? Damn, so much for waiting..'_

Colin stared at him. "What?"

Miles swallowed hard and said it again. "I love you, Colin. I know it's kinda early to say it but I've loved you for a while. You don't have to say it back right now...I can wait."

Colin caressed Miles's cheek with his hand, gazing into his eyes. "I think I'm beginning to. How could I not? You've treated me with nothing but the utmost respect and care since I came here. I could never deny that. You're wonderful and sweet and you're also quite sexy. The way you look at me, the way you hold onto me in bed, even the way you engage me in conversation over the simplest things...you don't know how great that makes me feel. I guess this entire arrangement with the life debt didn't turn out so bad after all. It gave me something quite beautiful."

Miles leaned into his hand, closing his eyes. "I really would prefer you not to bear my family's crest on your wrist. I don't see you as property. I can't own someone I love."

"I know, Miles, but we have to deal with this as long as your father says. Maybe one day, we won't have to sneak around."

"I hope so too. Col, will you stay with me tonight? I'd feel better with you right here."

Colin kissed him softly. "I wouldn't want to be anywhere else."

* * *

**Yeah, those skrewts made their move...it won't be long until you see what happens next. And our boys made a move of their own...finally. XD Like I said before, there will be more scenes of an adult nature next time and this story is actually almost over. Only a few chapters left! :)**

**Oh, and the year references regarding the game I imagined...Mason is really only like...40 in this.**


	12. Going All The Way

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there! Here's chapter twelve with the m/m action you've been waiting for. You will notice that the sentence structure is formatted differently as opposed to what you have read in earlier chapters. I've saved all the work and spaced out the sentences and either added or removed excess punctuation in each chapter. ALL CONTENT IS THE SAME, JUST SPACED OUT TO MAKE IT EASIER FOR YOU TO READ. I've taken the liberty to do that to all my fics, a couple I haven't gotten to yet but when they're updated, you will see this same Author's Note.
> 
> Yes, for those who say the title, this does feature sexual relations. If you don't like it, then you see the 'Back' button.

**Chapter Twelve-Going All The Way**

_'There's the last of it. Finally have the music lounge dusted and tidy.'_

Placing the polishing cloth and the small bottle of wood polish into his little pail, Colin admired the job well done upon the grand piano. The piece was constructed of maple wood, cast iron, sugar pine, ivory and magical wires that could never break. It was almost or right at 300 years old, imported from France, and a beautiful instrument. Striding around the harp-like shape, Colin grazed his fingers lightly along the keys, the cool touch of ivory and ebony waking his fingertips. He smiled as he pressed down on a higher note, listening as the sound reverberated throughout the silent room. It's been so long since he's touched a piano.

Stealing a seat upon the bench, he wondered _'Can I still do it?'_

Miles was passing through the halls on the way to find Colin when he began hearing a stream of music echoing from one of the rooms up towards his left. It sounded familiar. One of the pieces by that muggle composer, Mozart, he remembered, ambling to the source. Well, he found him. Leaning his solid body against the frame, Miles smiled warmly as he watched his love's slender fingers strike several chords, bringing beautiful music to his ears. Colin didn't notice he was there listening. When the song drew to a close, Miles applauded. Colin jumped upon realizing he had company.

"That was lovely. Didn't know you played."

Colin bashfully shrugged, returning to his feet. ''I took lessons from my uncle when I was younger. Guess I didn't forget after all."

"Seems not. Ready for dinner? We're the only ones that'll be eating. Mum and Dad are out and will be for a while."

"This whole manor.." Colin laughed "...is ours for the entire evening? We're alone? Oh no, whatever shall we do?"

Miles encircled his arms around Colin's waist, drawing him in with a suggestive smirk. "Mmm, I can think of something to occupy our time."

The blonde positioned his arms around Bletchley's neck, kissing his lips. "So can I. But, how about we eat? I'm starving."

"After you."

"Ohh, this was delicious. Grapple, Rudolph, Toby, you've outdone yourselves."

A house elf in navy blue shorts and tank top gave a toothy grin. ''Thank yous, Mister Colin. Grapple is very happy that you liked the meal."

"We's liked it too!" chirped a chipper Tilly, who was quite ecstatic that her master Miles and Colin invited her and the other house elves to sit down and eat. Of course, it took a little while to get them from politely declining in their lord's absence to accept. House elves are stubbornly set in their ways, what can anyone do?

"Yes. Excellent meal, guys." complimented Miles as he polished off the remaining bites of red velvet cake layered with a rich buttercream icing.

"We is always happy to please our master.'' Toby squeaked to his right.

Standing from the table, Miles asked ''Think you could clean up? And after that, you all can take the rest of the night off. Colin and I can handle everything from here." After receiving choruses of 'Thank yous', the gaggle of happy house elves done as instructed.

* * *

Closing the door to Miles's bedroom, they collapsed onto the bed and kicked off their shoes.

''Man, today was another exhausting one."

"I would say 'tell me about it' but the majority of my afternoon was spent in the weightroom.'' Miles sheepishly grinned, taking off his dress shirt.

Colin playfully rolled his eyes. ''Reminds me, need to clean that tomorrow.''

"Aw come on, you know they maintain these muscles you like so much." Miles flexed his right arm, then his left, displaying those prominent pecs, biceps and forearms.

Colin gave the left arm a kiss. "Never said I didn't. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to shower. Smelling of soap and bloody wood polish..." He got up from the bed, Miles followed. "What are you doing? You took one earlier."

"Yeah, well, maybe I wanna see you naked." he gave Colin's arse a light pinch.

He laughed on the way to the shower. "Sure, why not? Could use an extra hand.''

"Might need one, myself."

Clothed in green cotton, they exited the steam-shrouded room. Colin headed to the table where he kept his pajamas and dressed while Miles remained in his towel, observing. The blonde was bent over, pulling on a pair of red boxers, just slipping them up over those toned, lightly built thighs, millimeters from the lower curves of his gorgeously sculpted arse. Miles gulped, feeling his cheeks flush and blood rush down south. The smallest and simplest things Colin did were an absolute turn-on for him. It didn't matter whether if it was walking by, stooping to pick up a brush or just rubbing up against him in his sleep.

It took Miles all he had to keep from ravishing Colin. Oh, he's fantasized about it on numerous occasions, even more so since they've given one another blowjobs. He wants the Lion so badly but the thing is, he doesn't want to rush him. So, in order to avoid a potential fuck-up because of his own raging hormones, Miles began willing his painful erection back down. Sadly, he couldn't do it fast enough. Colin saw it after buttoning his pajama shirt.

Smirking, he chirped. ''You do realize that's not going to keep your towel on? Looks like it's about to uh..'' he tilted head, letting wet long blonde locks fall to the side. ''..come off. Eh, not that I mind or anything.''

Miles shrugged, patting the tent in his towel. ''It's not my fault he likes you. He thinks you're real pretty.''

Colin smiled and moved closer, reaching out to pet the bulge before sitting upon the bed. ''I like him too.''

Bletchley held in a groan. That certainly didn't make it go away.

"Need some help?" asked Colin.

Miles swallowed and walked over, holding in another shudder as the cloth rubbed the sensitive organ. ''Please."

Untying the knot, Colin let the towel fall to the floor. Bletchley's erection sprung up into his face, nose-level. Colin blushed, feeling his own pajamas pants constrict. Colin glided his fingers along the heated flesh, feeling it hard and heavy in his hand. He started pumping, watching a shining bead of fluid gather at the tip. He was just about to lick when Miles stopped him.

''Wait..''

His eyes were substantially darker from what Colin noticed and his voice was huskier too, not that it was an issue. Definitely not.

"Yes?"

"May I try a little something first?"

"Ok." Miles wrapped a hand onto his own cock and gently ran the leaking tip around the blonde's plump rosy lips, painting them with that slightly bitter fluid.

Colin's eyes became half-lidded and his length began to throb as Miles performed this simple gesture. They had yet to do something this hot. He wondered how Miles thought of it. Perhaps he saw this in an issue of Playwitch or something? Ah well, no matter. He found he liked it very much. Absentmindedly, he darted his tongue over the head, giving a light moan. Miles dropped his hand immediately at the sound. They locked eyes.

"Colin.."

The blonde said nothing and just crashed their mouths together, fisting that short red hair and grinding his hips into him. They tangled their tongues and passionately bruised their lips until Miles pulled away, breathless.

"Do you...?"

"Yes..I do."

So much for his assumption of the Lion having doubts. Colin dropped to his knees and sucked him again furiously...tongue, lips, and all. Miles grabbed his wand from the nightstand and tapped his stomach, silently casting an incantation.

"Give me your hand."

Colin obeyed. Miles took that right index finger and licked it all over, then moved it behind him. ''Put it in.''

The blonde slowly circled around the tight skin, massaging until he slipped it inside, gently pushing in and out as he kept sucking, drawing a nice groan out of the Keeper.

''God, so good.''

Releasing him, Colin smiled and lustfully licked his lips. "Enjoy that?"

"How about you lie back and I show you how much?"

* * *

Colin scooted onto the mattress, throwing back the covers. Miles joined and rid him of his clothes. Now he lays naked with Miles eyeing him hungrily, aching to consume him whole. The Keeper gingerly caressed those pale limbs, placing open-mouthed kisses all over his neck and chest. The blonde threw his head back and moaned while lips drifted lower and lower to his own cock and moist heat surrounded him. Miles buried his face in soft golden curls, bobbing up and down. Letting go with a loud and messy slurp, Bletchley spread Colin's legs and dipped his tongue in between those globes, fluttering it all over, getting him nice and wet. He sat up, wiping his mouth.

''I'm telling you now, this will hurt.''

Colin gazed at his boyfriend with adoring, sparkling eyes and reassured him. ''For you, I'm willing to deal with that pain. It's ok.''

Miles kissed him softly then grabbed the lube and wand from his nightstand drawer. Casting an internal cleansing charm upon his lover, Miles squeezed the container and coated his fingertips. Colin winced as he inserted them and writhed when he twisted his fingers, poking and prodding those tense muscles, soon striking a nerve that made Colin cry out. Whatever that glorious sensation was, he wanted it again. He needed to feel it, he needed to see those blinding stars. Colin clenched his muscles experimentally, hoping to give him the appropriate signal.

_'Mmm, someone needs a little more loosening up.'_

Acknowledging that subtle sexy motion, Miles withdrew his hand and layered his cock all over. Gingerly thrusting his pelvis forward, he invaded Colin. He hissed and grit his teeth at the initial shock, digging his nails into those broad, slightly freckled shoulders. It was painful, like his body was being split in half, the pain almost searing until he took a deep breath. He promised Miles he'd take it and to be claimed by him, that's going to make the pain all worthwhile. Miles heard Colin's breath relax and even out.

''You alright there?"

He nodded. ''Mhm.''

"Ok, just relax." Holding his hip down with one hand, Miles sped up, gradually getting deeper with every thrust, making Colin shout and claw his skin in wild abandon.

''Ahhh! fuck!"

Miles grinned over Colin's shoulder as he brutally pounded him. His cries were absolutely delightful. No other noise sounded as sweet, not even the loveliest song could compare nor would anyone else be able to replicate it. The redhead slid his rough callused hand down Colin's ribs, settling it up underneath his lower back and lifting him forward.

He pushed his cock as far as it would go and moaned, loving how tight, hot and amazing Colin felt. He could make love forever, anything to stay buried in this beautiful young man and be a part of him, but his body could endure so much for so long, same as Colin. The heat pooled in his groin and his balls tightened to their highest point. He exploded in mere seconds, filling his love with everything he had. When he came, Colin didn't need to touch himself, Miles fucked the orgasm right out of him.

Laying side by side, they stared at each other, both smiling and catching their breath.

Colin squirmed, feeling the slick warmth settle then leak out a little. "Feels like you left a lot in there."

Miles grinned. ''Yeah. I've kinda been saving that for you. Don't worry if you get it on the sheets, I can scourgify them later."

Colin looked at Bletchley's torso and whistled. There were quite a few pearly streams present upon his glistening skin. "Wow, I didn't think I'd leave behind that much."

Miles chuckled, peering down. "Built-up tension to me. Besides, I like it."

"You do?"

"I like come in me and on me, Col. Maybe next time when I'm blowing you, you could get a little on my face."

Colin flushed. ''Kinky bastard, aren't you?"

"Oh, you'd be surprised to know more of what I like. Who knows, you may end up liking the ideas yourself. And just so you'd have an example, I want you on me one day, fucking me from behind and pulling my hair while I'm tied to the bedposts, gagged and blindfolded." Miles smirked when Colin's jaw hung open. "...But that'll be when we get in a little more practice."

Colin whimpered. "Awww...you just _had_ to tell me that."

Miles kissed those lovely, pouty lips. ''You'll live, baby. Now we should try and get some sleep. I just hope Mum and Dad didn't hear you all the way downstairs if they came home, I didn't put up a Silencer.''

''Let's hope not. That would be embarrassing."

"Not as embarassing as the time when I saw Tiberius's cock in his arse." Colin snorted and the lights went out.

* * *

The broke through the curtains in Bletchley's room, illuminating the comfortable, sophisticated space. A 'pop' sounded and a tiny being crept towards the bed. She opened a bedcurtain and gently shook her master.

''Master Miles, where is Mister Colin? He is not is his room."

"Hello Tilly." Colin smiled, sheepishly moving sleep-mussed hair from his face.

She giggled. "Oh my."

Miles sat up. "Please don't tell my folks. Are they awake yet?"

"No, but they will be soon. Mister Colin needs to come downstairs."

"I'll be there shortly."

"Ok. I will sees you for breakfast." She left with a 'pop'.

"So, I guess I'm a few minutes later than usual?"

"Yeah, 7:15. You might wanna hurry."

Colin kissed him good morning and moved to leave. ''Ow.." he rubbed his arse.

"Here." Miles rifled through his nightstand and gave him a crystal vial.

"Thanks." Colin gratefully downed the pain-reliever and got ready for his shift.

As the day progressed, Colin breezed through his chores, feeling light as a feather. At the same time, his arse still ached just a tad but it was a good ache. His legs were also like jelly when he'd bend down and move but it was worth it. He had a little more spring in his step, feeling rather satisfied and maybe a little playful. Like at lunch, he gave Miles a saucy wink out of his lord and lady's view, licking a tidbit of chocolate syrup from his finger when he handed him dessert. Then around 3 that afternoon, he purposely dropped a piece of silverware when Miles was passing by and deliberately took his time in bending over and picking it up. He patted the redhead's bulge as he sauntered past him towards the kitchen afterwards.

Later that night, Miles cornered him in the bedroom, holding him against the wall. "You're very lucky I'm allowing you to get away with this for a couple days while you recover."

"You'll be punishing me next time?"

"Oh, I think so." They shared a few rough wet kisses before taking it to the bed. Letting go of each other's lips, they cuddled in the blankets.

Colin nuzzled into his neck and out of the blue, he said "Thank you."

"For what?" Miles asked softly.

"For being with me. For having me."

Miles kissed his head. "I should be the one thanking you. It was a privilege you could have easily denied me."

"I'm glad I didn't. I wanted you to be my first and-'' he wasn't sure if he should continue.

Miles petted Colin, encouraging him. ''What else were you wanting to say?"

"I wanted you to be my first and that way...if the worst were to happen at that party this Saturday, neither Kaiser nor Damian would have deflowered me. I'm sorry if this sounded kinda weird."

Miles guided his face to his, smiling down at him, still inwardly unnerved that dinner party was three days away. "No, it's not weird. And don't say that, Col. I won't let them hurt you."

"Miles.." Colin sighed, shaking his head. "What makes you so sure you can keep them from me?"

"I...I dunno, Col. I'll think of something.''

''Isn't there an amulet or something you can give me to wear? To deflect them?"

"Yeah, something like that but all the charmed artifacts are locked away in one of our private rooms in a box and only the lord of my house can access it."

"How about a charm?"

"I don't have any sufficient impenetrable spells in my books and when it comes to property, only my Dad can put said charm on you because of the lordship thing.'' Miles frowned as he recalled those very unfortunate details.

"So I'm fucked?"

"If Merlin has mercy on us, you won't be.''

* * *

_Three days later, the night of Lord Urquhart's dinner party..._

Colin stood in front of the full-length mirror straightening and smoothing the white collar of his dress shirt, frowning. Next to him upon the table, lay his black vest. He pulled it on and fastened the shining buttons. He solemnly looked at his reflection, neatly combing his hair. Upon the last stroke, he threw the instrument down hard onto the vanity, knocking a few decorative trinkets to the floor. He growled in frustration.

_'I don't want to go to their stupid fucking party! Why couldn't have Mason kept me here with Tilly and the others?! Goddamn it!'_

Knocking sounded upon his door. He instantly toned down his attitude. ''Come in.''

It was Miles. ''Hey Col. You about ready?"

Colin wiped away a stray tear. ''Yeah, just uh..finishing up here."

Miles drew him in and hugged him.

''I'm scared, Miles.''

"I know, Col. Look at me."

He did.

"I know you are but don't let them see it. Don't give them any satisfaction. Just be brave for me, ok?"

Colin lightly grinned. ''This is new. A Snake telling a Lion to be brave when normally they sneer at us for it.''

''Heh heh, I know. Odd, huh?"

"Yep and I'll try to be. Won't be easy."

"I've promised I'll try to stay near you and that's a promise I'm going to keep. We will get through tonight." He brushed a few long strands behind Colin's right ear and caressed his cheek.

Colin sighed softly. "Guess we'll go on and meet your folks downstairs."

"I guess so."

Shutting the door, they treaded down the staircase and met Lord and Lady Bletchley in the foyer.

Mason eyed his group. "Everyone ready? Good. Let's be on our way.''

Three cracks of apparition sounded and they left for Urquhart Manor.

* * *

**Cliffhangers...lovely. Anyway, what you think? I hope this format is a lot easier on your eyes. :)**


	13. The Last Straw

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! We are so close! There is one more chapter after this PLUS an epilogue! It's been like a year since I started this fic and shortly, it'll be finished. Enjoy!

**Chapter Thirteen-The Last Straw**

Arriving at Urquhart Manor, Colin gazed upon the dark fortress nestled along a trail of towering oaks. Two medieval torches of goblin-forged metal lit the entryway, showing tall doors open and receiving guests. Ahead of the Bletchleys were a couple Colin did not know but suspected they ran in the same circle his lord did. He inched slightly closer to Miles's side. The Keeper brushed their fingertips together and treaded forward. Upon crossing the threshold, a house elf in a black tunic appeared.

In a gravelly voice, he spoke. "I is Torvald, Lord Urquhart's head house elf. He has instructed me to bring the servant to our station."

Mason directed Colin. "Remember to do as instructed. Go on."

"Yes, my lord." Colin followed Torvald to the kitchens. Miles looked after him worriedly then accompanied his parents through the long hall into the foyer.

Inside the kitchens, Colin gazed about. It was somewhat similar to the one in Bletchley Manor yet it held more iron and other metallic fixtures, probably goblin-forged. There were about six or seven house elves scurrying about, prepping ingredients, baking and cooking. At the rate in which they were working, dinner was going to take quite a while. Now, it's only hors d'oeuvres plus wine and champagne. Two other house elves were getting those ready.

Torvald tapped his arm. "You is to help serve those first. Grab a tray of either wine or champagne and go out there."

"Ok.." Colin grabbed a silver platter of about a dozen champagne glasses and waltzed behind those house elves into the ballroom.

_'Oh god, this is so humiliating.'_ Colin inwardly groaned at the larger crowd, watching the guests chat and mingle. Apparently Lord Urquhart had a huge guest list. In between offering champagne to some of the party-goers, he saw that almost half in attendance were at the last party. Some of which, he wasn't too pleased to see.

''Well, if it isn't the mudblood? I didn't think they'd allow you out of the manor."

_'Oh joy. Malfoy. Nice to see you too, arsehole.'_ Colin replied calmly and even-toned. ''Just following orders."

"As you should. Now, be gone.'' He stole a flute and waved Colin off. He was only too happy to walk away from him.

Miles hung beside his father, listening to him speak with some friends and co-workers regarding some policies they're debating up at the Wizengamot and honestly not giving two shits. Whatever was going on there was the least of his worries. He focused on Colin offering champagne with a trained shy smile, interestingly charming some attendees and sickening a few others, noting from the sneers and slightly distasteful expressions he received. Among them was Lucius, Lords Parkinson, Crabbe, Goyle and another Miles didn't care to identify.

_'At least you're hanging in there so far.'_ he mused, thankful he had yet to be noticed by either Damian or Kaiser.

Colin saw Miles as he peered behind Lord Nott and gave him a tiny smile, walking over. "Would any of you care for champagne?" he asked, extending the plate first towards Mason. Lord Bletchley took one as did the rest standing around them.

"Thanks, Colin." Miles smiled, claiming the last flute.

"You're welcome, Master."

"So, uh...when do you think dinner will be ready?" He thought this would be a good time to try to keep Colin within close proximity.

"Um, I think in about an hour, maybe."

"Oh, I see."

"Miles, please refrain from interfering in Colin's duties. He has the rest of the guests to serve." Mason calmly interjected, nodding to Colin's empty tray. Colin looked down at his tray, knowing he needed to replace it. He shot Miles a small sympathetic look. _'Can't say you're not trying. This couldn't end any sooner?'_

Across the parlor, Kaiser stood along Julian and some of his dorm-mates, bantering over Quidditch when he noticed the young man weave gracefully around his father's associates.

_'_ _Mmm, there you are.'_ "If you guys will excuse me." He slithered through the crowd, passing a group of women and the orchestra playing a light melody to get his target. The blonde turned a corner to head down a long empty hall to fill another tray. Halfway, he heard footsteps.

_'Who's that?'_ He turned and stiffened at who he saw coming at the far end of the hall. _'Oh god! Wait, remember what Miles said. Don't give them any satisfaction. Act normal.'_ Colin casually reclaimed his original walking position and headed forward. Those footsteps suddenly disappeared to his right. Colin looked behind him fearfully. _'Kaiser was just here. Where'd he go?'_

Clutching the tray in a death grip, he started towards the kitchen when a mysterious wall-panel opened and two hands dragged both him and the tray into a dimly-lit passageway.

''Hey!"

"Hey yourself." Kaiser purred to his prey.

''I dunno what the hell you think you're doing but-'' Kaiser yanked the silver from Colin's soft hands and forced his body against the wall, greeting him with a sloppy rough kiss. Colin fiercely backhanded the heir and screamed. ''Leave me alone! Let me out of here!''

Chuckling, he wiped his jaw and pressed himself back onto the Lion, pinning his hands above him. ''C'mon, relax. This party is going last a while so why not shut up and enjoy yourself?"

''Fuck you!" Colin snarled and brought his knee straight to Kaiser's groin. ''Don't ever touch me again!''

The handsome heir crashed to the floor, coughing and sputtering while Colin felt along the wall for a button or lever to exit. Finding one, he pressed it and evacuated the passageway. He stood backfirst against the wall, closing his eyes and breathing harshly. Gripping his hair, Colin thought. _'That was close. Too fucking close! I...I need to..'_

''Lord Bletchley's servant?"

Colin looked down at one of the house elves who had curious bulging eyes. ''Yes?"

"Where is your tray?"

"Oh...I must have forgot it-"

''Just take mine."

"Th-Thank you." Swallowing hard, he quickly wandered back to the party.

Miles anxiously peered about the ballroom. _'Colin should have been back already! Where is he?! He's gone, Kaiser's gone! Oh god...no..please.'_ Once his emeralds landed on a slightly perturbed light blonde, he relaxed. Gazing to his left then his right, the coast was clear to approach him.

He whispered. ''Hey, honey.''

Colin replied ''Hi.'' His lips were a shade redder than usual and his sky blues have darkened.

''He didn't-''

''He didn't get a chance.''

''Where is Kaiser?''

''Lying on the floor, writhing in pain.''

Miles smirked and quickly forbade himself from punching the air. ''Good. That's fucking good.''

Colin sighed. ''We're not out of the woods yet.''

''Hang in there, ok?" Miles stole another champagne glass and smiled softly.

He returned it. ''I'm trying.'' and walked around. Miles went back to his father.

''No more champagne after this. You need to eat.'' Mason droned, glancing at his son's second glass.

Miles looked at the floor and sipped. "Yes, Father.''

Mason's eyes lingered upon him for a brief moment. _'Something's wrong with you. What is it?'_

* * *

Forty-five minutes until dinner was to be carried out, Colin tended to the dessert carts. The decadent selections were prepared before the appetizers and main course so they were to be placed for immediate delivery once supper ended.

_'..Dark chocolate torte, about fourteen of those. Caramel pudding, ten servings, and fifteen healthy slices of red velvet cake. Delicious, but not to be enjoyed in this setting. Not by me anyway.'_

The Lion finished, making sure each requested dessert was accounted for. He stood back and admired the multiple selections. Someone could seriously get diabetes just by _looking_ at these cartloads of sugar. Colin took simple solace in being alone in the expedition room. Kaiser hadn't approached him again and Damian had yet to do so. Too bad his moment was short-lived for the incubus stalked through the black doors.

''Good evening, Colin." His onyx orbs glimmered, his trousers tightened at the sight of Colin currently standing a mere foot away in front of him. Damian could easily lean down and brush his lips along the blonde's neck if he wanted.

Colin sharply inhaled, facing him. ''Good evening, Lord Urquhart."

Damian caught that. A charming smile graced his mouth. _'A little on edge, are we?'_ ''Delighted to see you here."

_'By your request, Lord Satan.'_ Colin inwardly snipped, maintaining an impassive mask. ''I'm sure it's a pleasure. And if you'll so kindly excuse me, I need to get back to the house elves."

"Hold on.." he put a large hand to the teen's shoulder. ''.. I require your assistance."

Colin narrowed his eyes, staring up at him. ''What kind of assistance? I don't think my lord wants me to stray.''

Damian nodded calmly. "That may be but he did say you are to do as asked."

_'Goddamn it.'_ ''W-What are you needing?"

"I need a few bottles of merlot to be brought to the dining room."

"Ok, I'll get them. Where is your wine cellar?"

"Oh, I don't keep my best in there. It's in my study. Come, I'll direct you."

Colin froze. "You mean...up there? Away from here?"

Lord Urquhart smoothly replied, gesturing to the door. "Indeed I do. Please follow me.'' He obeyed and timidly walked alongside him.

In the dining room, everyone was already seated. Amicable chatter ensued as the guests awaited their meals. Miles sat with fists firmly balled in his lap. He looked down the table. Kaiser sat in between Montague and Vaisey. His identical pit-black eyes shifted along the silverware, somewhat dimmed with displeasure. He's probably still sore from his earlier injury. Miles hoped he wouldn't be able to get it up again because of the well-deserved impact. At the same time, a kick in the balls wasn't enough. Not to Miles. He gazed at the very end of the table. Lord Urquhart's seat was empty. He hadn't seen him since Colin went to prepare the dessert carts. Bletchley's heart thudded with every millisecond that passed, his knuckles cracked. He felt so uncomfortable he began to fidget, eventually distracting his father.

''Miles, what is your problem?" _'What am I going to do with this boy?'_

"Need to use the loo. Pardon me." Miles rose from his seat and meandered out, praying he remembered where that office was.

* * *

Upstairs, they reached a large and richly decorated room. A desk of black oak stood nearest the wall on his right. Three pieces of Italian leatherclad furniture were scattered around to his left. Behind the desk there was a cabinet most likely containing the wine. A lamp immediately turned on, casting light over the office. Damian shut the door behind them and leaned upon it.

Colin found it suddenly hard to breathe. ''Where...'' he gulped. ''Where is...Where is the wine? I-In that cabinet?''

The taller blonde man slithered up behind him, appraising the lithe beauty with dark predatorial eyes. ''You know you and I aren't really here for the wine.''

Colin started shaking, closing his arms around himself, refusing to face the lord. He tried hard to calm down when Damian grazed fingertips along his shoulders, tracing little circles before fully placing his hands on top, massaging them. ''Relax, darling. There's no need to be afraid. I'll take very good care of you.'' Seriously? This was his way of soothing someone?!

''D-Don't you think we need to be getting back? They're going to notice you're gone.''

''It's my dinner party and I'll be late if I choose."

Colin couldn't think of another retort. He was too focused on the, admittedly, very strong hands drifting over his waist and the lips on his neck. Sure, it was somewhat easier to defend himself against Kaiser. Damian, on the other hand, was larger, more experienced and very agile given how swiftly he grabbed Colin's shoulder downstairs.

''Merlin, you are so beautiful. I've been wanting to get my hands on you.''

Colin wiggled out of his grasp. ''Stop it!''

''Colin..."

The door Damian carelessly forgot to lock slammed open and Miles stormed inside, wand out, shooting him in the chest with a ferocious stinging hex. ''You heard him! Let my servant go this instant!"

Colin rushed to his side while Damian scoffed, clutching himself. ''Servant? Please. Who do you think you are fooling, boy? And who do you think you are barging into my private study like a barbarian?"

''I'll show you a bloody barbarian..."

"Miles, stop." Colin jerked his wand arm back in midlunge. ''Let's just go."

"But Col-"

"No. Please."

"Fine." Miles glared at Lord Urquhart before they left. ''You stay away from him. Both of you.''

Damian drummed his fingers long the edge of his desk. _'Both of us?'_

 

_Back at the dinner table..._

"Mason, what is taking Miles forever to return? The loo isn't far.'' Evangeline muttered, noticing her son's vacant chair.

Downing a sip of wine, he replied. ''I'm not sure. He has acted strangely the entire night, so has Colin. People are starting to whisper and it's getting on my last nerve."

"Let's see where they ventured off to...''

 

''Oh god, Miles. I'm so glad you made it in time. I don't think I could have fought him off.''

''Don't worry, baby. We'll just get through dinner and we'll go home.''

Once they reached the bottom of the stairs, Lord and Lady Bletchley stood there waiting. Mason looked pissed. Nothing was worse than a furious Mason.

''Miles Alastair Bletchley, what is the meaning of you taking so long? Why were you and Colin upstairs?!"

"Father, I-"

He held up his hand. "Save your excuses for later. I'll hear them at home. We're leaving."

Miles didn't respond. He knew better than to have his father tell him twice. Ignoring the house elf at their heels, they left Urquhart Manor, listening to Mason prattle on about how they showed the utmost disrespect to their gracious host, how he had to listen to the gossiping whispers of his associates, and promising a punishment best suitable for their behavior. After they returned home, Mason ordered them to the parlor. Colin and Miles took their seats upon the couch while Mason and Evangeline followed.

* * *

The elder redhead glared at Miles. ''There has been some odd behavior coming from the two of you all night. First you, Miles, then Colin. Whatever has caused these insubordinate actions, there better be a damn good reason. Now I'd like an explanation. I suggest you think _very_ carefully before you respond.''

Miles drew in a deep breath, preparing himself. ''Colin and I were acting funny because of our hosts.''

''What does Damian and Kaiser have to do with this?"

"Everything. They went after Colin.''

Evangeline brought a hand to her mouth in surprise.

Mason stared at his son then his servant. ''Colin, is this true?"

Colin nodded. ''Yes, my lord."

''Tonight wasn't the only time they pursued him, Father." Miles added, growing angrier with every word. "They tried the last time they were here, too.''

''Last time? Shit." Mason dropped into a chair, sharply inhaling and rubbing his face before turning his aggravated eyes up at Colin. "Why didn't you say anything?"

Colin bit his lip nervously. Miles held his hand to soothe him. ''I-I wanted to but I couldn't. You wouldn't have believed me."

"Why in Merlin's name did you assume that?"

"Because I'm just a servant and it would have been only my word against theirs. I would've had nothing to stand on and you said yourself that I was, under no circumstance, to disgrace this family and I would have gotten punished for it if I did."

Evangeline glided over and sat next to him. "Accusations like that wouldn't have gone ignored, Colin. We certainly would have listened."

"Miles, you should have come to me."

"Dad, since when do I come to you with every problem that I have?"

" _This_ is a very _BIG_ problem! Did you really think it would go away on its own? When it comes to anyone in my family or my property, I have a right to know what the hell is going on!"

"Mason, calm down."

"No, Angie, I won't! I-"

"Boys, go upstairs. Mason and I need to talk."

"Yes, Mum." Miles took Colin by the hand and left the parlor.

They sat in silence until their footsteps faded. Mason shook his head, frowning. "Those two couldn't have handled this on their own. They don't know Damian like we do. And Kaiser..heh. I had a feeling he'd try to make a move. He's as promiscuous as they come."

''Could we have expected anything less? Look at Colin. Now you can't tell me that he's not among the sort that catches Damian's interest. Remember Thomas Sorensen?" Mason did. He never forgot that boy.

_~*1990, Slytherin Common Room, around 2 in the morning._

_Sixth-year Mason Bletchley couldn't sleep that cold January night. He had a lot on his mind regarding the future marriage contract to his best friend, Evangeline. He loved the girl but was truly in love with Tiberius Warrington, his fellow dorm-mate and boyfriend. He wasn't too happy about it and neither was she, considering she snuck out as well._

_''Mason.." she whispered, coming from around the corner._

_"What are you doing up?"_

_"Couldn't sleep."_

_"Ah, you too."_

_''Yeah, about to go to the common room. Wanna join me?"_

_"Sure, mate."_

_Mason sighed, ruffling through his long, red and slightly wavy locks. ''How's Megara doing?"_

_"Pissed. She loves Tiberius but this kinda complicates things for us."_

_''He said the same damn thing."_

_"Well, look at it this way, we don't have to walk down the aisle or have children the exact moment after we graduate."_

_''I do have to say that is comforting. Somewhat."_

_As they got closer to the common room, they heard some rather interesting moaning._

_"Damn.." Evangeline snickered. "Who's porking this early in the morning?"_

_"I bet you five galleons I know who half the party is."_

_"No point in betting. I know too."_

_"Well, let's just see who Damian's boning tonight.''_

_Miles and Evangeline crept closer and peered from behind the archway. On the dark green couch in front of the fireplace, sat Damian Urquhart. He was sitting on the middle cushion with a younger brunette male in his lap, kissing and encouraging him._

_"There you go, that's it. Up and down, yeah. You like this way better?"_

_The other boy shyly nodded as he rode his cock slowly, whimpering ever so slightly when Damian dug his nails into his slender pale hips, making him sink down to take it deeper. "L-Like that? Ah!"_

_"Yes, that is perfect. Keep going..''_

_The lone Snakes stood agape in the darkened corridor. "Isn't that Sorensen from Hufflepuff?"_

_"He's a 4th year." Evangeline noted, stepping back into the total black across Mason._

_''That's the youngest I've seen him go after here. Does Sorensen even realize that Damian's unlikely to stick around?"_

_"Probably not. Poor guy, he's really sweet."_

_Mason folded his arms and peered at the couple once more. 'I just hope he quits as soon he can. Sorensen's better off finding someone his own age.'*~_

* * *

Colin was similar to Thomas in so many ways. In skin, bodily frame, temper, all except for age, house and hair. Mason wasn't blind. He acknowledged the fact Colin was of a classical beauty that was to strengthen with time. He caught the eyes of quite a few adults in his circle plus a few teenagers regardless of his muggleborn status. That was going to happen, anyway. Among the elite class, many indulged in various taboos. Going after someone younger than the wizarding legal adult age of seventeen was one of them. At least the majority didn't venture too far away from that age.

Damian didn't, as far as Mason knew, having heard about many of his conquests from the time they were in school to a few he'd catch wind of at formal gatherings. To all his mates who lived in his dorm, it was common knowledge. Lord Bletchley knew that fellow Snake had a variety of tastes. However, he didn't anticipate Damian to go after his property. In _his_ own domain. That irritated Mason beyond belief. He's not just angry at that, he's angry that he didn't catch this sooner so he could prevent Colin and his son from being dragged into this mess.

Speaking of Colin and his son, how the hell could he have been so oblivious? He witnessed Miles quickly befriend him, trying to keep Colin close, he watched him hold his hand on the couch and on the way upstairs. Miles was dating his servant and in the way they looked at one another, there was more than mere infatuation between them. From Evangeline's knowing gaze, she noticed too.

''Angie, this has been one hell of a night. First I hear Kaiser was chasing Colin, which I'm not too surprised over, _then_ I discover Damian decided to throw his hat in the ring. _Now_ , I realize our son and servant are seeing each other."

"I agree it's as much of a stressful one for myself. Before we do anything else, we need to hear the full story from them."

"Which we'll do tomorrow. I need a stiff drink and then I'm going to bed."

"Keep that bottle open for me. I could use a glass.''

* * *

**What's Mason going to do to Damian? What will become of Colin and Miles now that the parents are aware of their relationship? You'll find out soon enough. :P Hang in there! (And if the tiny confrontation seems anticlimactic, well...it's not like I was going to make it a grand battle and besides, they were trying to keep this under wraps.)**


	14. Payback

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I am so sorry for have taken so long! I've been fighting a horrible, lengthy case of writer's block in between everything else. Ugh... . Anyway, after a year, this story is finally complete. I'm also trying to update everything else before the new year begins or at least get them around then. I did struggle over how to end this story but I finally came up with something. I hope it's not too bad. I am so happy that you've stuck around and I'll give you this and the final chapter as thanks for putting up with me. :) (It also includes the epilogue!) Enjoy!

**Chapter Fourteen-Payback**

That long Saturday night smoothed into a steady Sunday morning as Miles and Colin slept. Both were completely exhausted, not to mention, quite aggravated after all that transpired at Urquhart Manor. Thanks to Merlin and Miles arriving in the nick of time, Colin was spared years of trauma and intense therapy. Wonderful, but they have to eventually face what Mason has in store now that he knows they're an item. Whatever that'll be, they'll just have to find out and hope for the best...as soon as they wake up.

By the chirping of his internal clock, Colin arose from his slumber, still curled up in Miles's arms. Miles refused to let him go once they laid down. Colin didn't mind, however, it was a little difficult to move considering how heavy the redhead's arms were.

''Miles?" Colin whispered, nudging him slightly. ''Miiiiles.''

''Mnnn? What?"

"Mind if you move a bit? Gotta get up."

Miles whined through one bleary eye and one closed eye. ''Why? Go back to sleep. It's Sunday. Day off.''

''I know babe but I can't get back to sleep. Something tells me we're not exactly finished with your folks.''

Miles woke up a little more hearing that. Both eyes opened finally. ''Could it at least wait a little longer? I'd like to savor the moment before-''

A hand rapped upon his bedroom door and someone stepped inside. ''Miles, darling? Are you awake?" Evangeline asked, peering across the room.

"Shit." Colin sort of scrambled to hide underneath the duvet and Miles pretended to act casual.

She didn't buy it in the least. Calmly, she twittered. ''I figured you'd be here. I don't believe Miles would have let you sleep alone. Anywho, Miles, your father and I would like to continue our discussion after breakfast. Please be down shortly, both of you." She gave them a soft smile and shut the door.

Colin dramatically exhaled and withdrew his head from the blankets. ''God, that was close. Wasn't sure how she'd take me in lying here with you.''

"I don't think she minded."

"Are you sure?"

Miles affectionately moved some bedhair out of Colin's eyes. "I'm pretty certain."

"I'm not. They may be fine with you being gay and all but they may not be happily accepting if you're seeing a servant."

"Col, you saw my mother smile. We don't seem to be in trouble. Then again..." Bletchley's face twisted in uncertainty. ''...my mother lightly smiled before I got punished by Father for breaking her crystal statue that one year trying out my new quaffle in the house.'' Colin gave him a weirded-out expression. Miles replied with a shrug. ''My mother can be a strange woman."

"I'll say."

''You're right.." he sighed. "Even though they've been kind, I don't know if they'll let us stay together."

"Maybe they'll be merciful?" Colin seriously hoped.

"Maybe. I'd love that. So, uh, ready to get up and endure another potential arse-chewing?"

Colin gave him a soft kiss. "As long as you're beside me, I'm ready for anything."

* * *

After breakfast, Colin and Miles accompanied Mason and Evangeline into the parlor, taking their exact seats from last night. Just in case, the lovebirds refrained from holding hands. Mason paced back and forth shortly, pondering where to begin. At long last, he faced them.

''Miles, your mother and I talked and we've agreed upon getting the entire story before we attempt resolving this problem with both Kaiser and Damian. I strongly implore you both to be truthful from the beginning. Leave nothing out." He focused on Colin. ''Especially you. There is no need to be ashamed. Whatever they did, even if it was small, tell us."

Colin drew in a breath and nodded in compliance.

"All right. Let's discuss Damian first. We'll go over Kaiser's actions later. Colin, when was the first time Damian laid his hands on you?"

"It...It was the day after your dinner party. Outside in the rose garden on the eastern side of the manor. He, um, he put his arms around my waist and kissed me near my lips."

"I see. What all did he say to you?"

Colin and Miles continued to explain, covering the first encounter in the sitting room, all the way to the age of consent and the final moment when Miles stormed the office. Mason's frown deepened when Colin came to this. "What exactly happened?"

Colin nervously moved his hair behind his ears. "Damian wanted my assistance in bringing high-end merlot from his private study, only we both knew that wasn't going to happen. I only complied because of your orders and the fact I thought no one else would believe me. He..he led me upstairs and he shut the door. Damian put his hands on my shoulders and rubbed them. I wanted him to stop but he kept on touching me, kissing my neck and whispering to me. I got away for only a brief moment until Miles charged in and hexed him off. If..if he didn't find me..." He put a hand over his mouth and breathed deeply, his eyes intense with a mixture of anger, humiliation and relief as he gazed at the floor.

That look told Mason everything. The lord folded his hands in his lap, turning to Miles, his deep voice in a strangely content, smooth rumble. ''Is that all?"

Miles nodded.

"I will see the problem is dealt with. You two will do nothing. Is that understood?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good."

Miles and Colin lightly smiled at each other when Mason briefly looked away. "Before you two celebrate, something else has to be addressed."

Miles began stuttering. ''P-Please, I...I can explain. Yes, it's true. Colin and I are together. We have been not too long after he started working for us."

"Go on."

"And well.." Miles gave a sigh. "I..I don't know what else. All I know is that I'm happy. I mean, _really_ happy. Happier than I have been in forever. I realize Colin is our servant but I don't care. It doesn't matter to me and it shouldn't have to. I don't want to throw away what we have because it might cast an unfavorable light upon you and-"

"Miles.." His father began, holding up his hand to silence his son's unexpected ramble. "Take it easy. Do you really think your mother and I want to rip apart your relationship?"

Miles answered truthfully. "Honestly, I, _we_ weren't sure. We thought you might because loving our servants is unheard of and because of the whole muggleborn thing, in which a certain few won't hesitate to insult you about."

"I see."

Miles gently took Colin by his hand and looked Mason in the eye, hoping to plead with him. "Please, I ask you not to split us up. It would be so unfair because of what everyone else would think."

After a moment of silence, Mason replied, knowing exactly how unfair a hand he and Evangeline were given and remembering how upset and heartbroken it made them. "You're right. It would be."

Miles stared, almost unsure of what he just heard. "W-What?"

"Son, I may be a lot of things. Wrathful, easily angered and aggressive, but cruel is not one of them. Your mother and I were denied our chance and it would not be right to do the same to you. You deserve real happiness the first time around. Colin makes you happy and I believe you've made him a lot happier, too. I know it hasn't exactly been paradise for him living here under the threat of losing his magic.''

The smile Colin wore instantly brightened the dim room. "You...you mean it? Miles and I can stay together?"

"In other words, yes."

"Thank you." Colin almost breathlessly and graciously replied, leaning into the strong hug Miles gave him. He was just as overjoyed.

"Yes, Father. Thank you."

"Of course."

Not letting himself get carried away, Miles asked. "Um, Father, what are we going to do about Kaiser? He was just as bad as his old man, coming onto Colin."

Mason stroked his chin, mulling over that. "Considering he is a much younger version of him, I'll leave you to deal with his spawn as you see fit..." Towards the end of that sentence, he saw those vengeful gears begin turning in his son's head so he firmly added. "... _but_ within reason when you have the opportunity. I will not approve of my son and servant heading to Azkaban because of some child who can't keep his lustful urges under control." There was no need for another verbal agreement. His order was crystal clear.

"We're done here. You two may go." The air cleared, Miles and Colin left the parlor.

Miles shut his bedroom door, grinning triumphantly. "That went better than I expected. Aren't you glad?"

Colin slithered his arms around his neck and surprised him with a kiss. He softly smiled. "Ecstatic."

Miles slid his hands slowly around Colin's waist. "Mhmmm. Well, we have all day, what you want to do?"

Colin looked behind him to the bed and back. "I have a few 'crazy' ideas. Would you like to hear them?"

Miles locked and Silenced the door, that same sensual and mischievous glint reflecting in his own eyes as he followed Colin. ''I'd be delighted."

* * *

_About two weeks later, August 10th._

"Ok, I'll also be needing _The Standard Book of Spells: Grade 5_ , and.." Colin further scanned the list of supplies for the coming year. He whistled. "Wow, that is a lot more potion ingredients than what I thought I'd use this year. Professor Snape must have some serious work cut out for us."

Miles peered over from his own list. "Yeah, I'd say so. It's the OWLS for you. Don't worry, I'll give you insight on everything you'll brew. I just hope he hasn't decided to change 'em up."

"Me too." They shared a smile before continuing lunch and going over their letters when they noticed Tilly carefully ambling past them from the kitchen, heading towards the hall leading to the front door.

"Tilly?"

"Yes, Mister Colin?"

"Where are you going?"

The house elf smiled, clasping her hands together. "Lord Bletchley has invited company."

Colin laid down his letter. "Damian?"

"Yep."

"Hmm. I've wondered when he was going to show his face around here again."

Miles smirked. "Apparently, Father's invited his colleague to 'look over a few documents'. I hope he's brought Kaiser. If he did, just wait until he walks through that door."

"He has. Even after their arrival, I suggest waiting a few minutes so he won't smell an ambush." Mason intoned, stepping slowly into the dining room, waiting on Tilly. She hurried away, leaving her lord to follow.

"Miles, what exactly is your dad going to do Damian?"

"Who cares?" That answer was totally good enough for Colin.

Down in the foyer, Tilly opened the door, allowing both Urquharts to casually saunter inside as if this were any other visit.

"Afternoon, Mason."

Mason regarded him calmly. "Afternoon, Damian. I see you've decided to bring along Kaiser."

Lord Urquhart glanced to his right. "Kaiser was rather bored so he decided to tag along. I hope that's not a problem for you."

"Of course not. Miles is in the dining room." Kaiser gave a small nod and took the cue, leaving the lords behind. Mason returned to Damian, gesturing towards the staircase. "Shall we?"

"You left my dinner party rather early. May I ask why?" Damian smoothly questioned as they stepped into Mason's office.

Mason locked and Silenced the door as usual, evasively replying. "Unexpected issues made themselves known to Evangeline and myself, therefore we had to handle them accordingly."

"Hmm.." Damian nodded, hanging his summer outer robe upon the rack nearest the door.

"However..." Mason continued, turning eyes onto the back of his blonde head. "...there is one I have yet to take care of." Before Damian could sit his cool arse down, Mason jerked him by the collar and slammed him against the door, rattling the sturdy oak.

Stunned, Lord Urquhart coughed, trying to reach for his wand. "Mason! Wh-What is the meaning of this?!"

Mason had his jabbed into Damian's neck, pressing into his jugular. He growled. "You keep your hand where it is or you will lose it."

Damian stopped, glaring silently into Mason's fiery forest eyes. "How dare you-"

"How dare I? No, how dare _you_ come into my house and fool around with my servant!"

The lord almost had the gall to appear shocked at the truthful accusation. "Your servant?"

Mason answered with a bodyslam on the desk, sending various papers, quills and other materials to the floor, tightening his grip on Damian's neck. "Don't you even try denying it. I know everything. Did you really believe I would never find out about you coming after Colin? I should have known you'd try to stick your fingers where they didn't belong. You've always had a particularly nasty habit of doing that."

Damian rasped, fighting for his breath. "What...What does it matter... to you? You've never given a damn about what or whom I did. How...is this one any..different?"

" _Colin_ is different. He is my responsibility, my son's beloved and _my_ property! You know better than to impose on what's mine and to put him and my son through all that pain. Trust me, Damian, you're not going to walk out of here without feeling some very well deserved pain of your own." Mason snarled, directing his wandtip towards him, taking perfect aim. Damian's pit-black eyes widened fearfully as this last word crept from Mason's lips, his heart almost at a complete stop.

" _Crucio_."

* * *

When his father left upstairs, Kaiser resumed his swagger into the dining room. To his delight, Colin was there, sitting with the tip of his tongue lightly peeking out from his lips while he read from his letter. And to Urquhart's dismay, Miles was right there with him, twirling a few golden strands through his fingertips. He kissed Colin on the cheek, paying his presence no mind.

Kaiser rolled his eyes. _'Isn't that sweet?'_

"I'll be right back. Gonna grab some scones."

"I'll be here." Colin replied, returning to the table.

_'Finally.'_   Kaiser claimed a chair on Colin's left, purring through a devilish smirk. "Long time no see, gorgeous.''

The blonde cut his sky blues briefly over to him, unimpressed. ''You're walking straight. What a surprise."

Urquhart shifted his right leg over his left under the table with a faint wince. ''I've recovered nicely. No big deal."

"I should care...why?"

Before he replied, Kaiser gave Colin a smile that would have made anyone believe he was a gentle, handsome, human being if it weren't for his reputation. Colin found it unnerving and slid away.

Kaiser still loved how skittish he was. Finding Colin's fingers about a foot from his own, he placed them on top and gingerly stroked until he jerked them back. ''Hey now, I'm not going to hurt you.''

"Like what you've done to me before wasn't hurtful?" Colin spat, leaning further away.

"I'm back with scones." Miles twittered calmly, having crept through the kitchen door and seen everything. He bit into a raspberry pastry, setting the small plate upon the table between them.

Kaiser immediately closes his fingers into a fist. "Afternoon. I've noticed you've also received your letter. I trust I'll be seeing both you and..." he faintly sneered. "..the servant... in Diagon Alley quite soon?"

Miles saw right through his façade and shrugged. "I assume so. Well, while you're here, mind accompanying me to my room? Got something I wanna show you."

"All right, I guess." While he stood, Kaiser spared Colin a glance of false contempt. "Shouldn't you be working?"

Colin didn't respond. He merely sipped on his pumpkin juice.

"Before we go, could you hand me my letter?" Thinking 'why not', Urquhart reached for the parchment and handed it over.

A slight uneasy frown formed along his lips when he met Miles' eyes. They held an odd gleam, almost delighted. Delighted for what, he couldn't say. ''Is there something you wish to tell me?"

Miles replied as he took a sliver of a step closer, allowing a tiny quirk of a smile to grace his mouth. ''I dunno, Kaiser. Isn't there something you'd like to tell _me_? I dunno, something about you trying to advantage of Colin? Hmm?" Miles immediately cracked a fist across Urquhart's face, sending him sprawling onto the tile. Kaiser urgently reached for his wand until the redhead snapped " _Accio wand_!" and laid it on Colin's end of the table. Miles shook his head mockingly. "Yeah, you did and in my own home." He tsked. "Unfortunately for you, that's one advance too many. When someone messes with my things, I get angry. And you know as well as everyone else that when I get angry, bad things happen."

Kaiser swallowed hard, fiercely hissing. "Do you really believe you can intimidate me, Bletchley? You may succeed with Vaisey but I am not so easy."

Miles chuckled and kicked him in the side. "Oh? Then why are you the one laying upon the floor like a submissive dog?"

He clutched himself coughing, knowing he was right but refused to lose eye contact.

"There's nowhere to run. And at this very moment, your father and mine are having a very nice chat in his office. I wonder how long it'll take until he's finished with him."

"What...what the hell is he doing to him?!"

"You should be more concerned about yourself, like whether or not you'll be able to walk out of here when I'm done with you. Colin, honey, what do you think I should do to Urquhart?"

Colin smiled sweetly and thoughtfully returned. "You know exactly what I'd want but we're trying to keep you out of Azkaban here. Whatever you have in your arsenal ought to be sufficient."

Miles had plenty. "As you wish."

* * *

Colin relished in the sounds of Kaiser's cries as Miles hit him with every hex and barely legal curse he knew, knowing his suffering was just. He's allowed to be somewhat sadistic. Kaiser wasn't fair by forcing Colin into kisses and almost raping him so why should his punishment be? Half an hour later, Miles charmed away the evidence, reason being that the best reminders are the ones unseen.

He took Kaiser by the throat and venomously whispered. "You are to never touch him again. I don't want to see you look Colin's way nor hear you speak his name. If you do and I get wind of it, well...the school's a big place to hide things, so is the forest. Remember that."

Done with that pathetic waste of skin, he tossed him out into the hall.

Not long after, Damian limped as he slowly descended the staircase. Discovering a silently broken but stone-faced Kaiser, he quickly grabbed him by the arm and without a word, they left Bletchley Manor.

Colin nuzzled into Miles's neck when the grand doors shut. ''It's over? They're never coming back?"

Miles affectionately kissed his head, tenderly rubbing his side. "If they're smart, never. You have nothing to worry about and trust me, Damian won't say a word. It'll be too humiliating."

And for the first time in weeks, Colin was completely and utterly at peace.

* * *

**Yeah, I believe Kaiser and Damian are gonna remember this final encounter for a LONG time. I do apologize if this seems pretty anticlimactic. I did struggle...I tried. I also didn't want to drag it out forever. We knew what was gonna happen and murder would be too easy. I prefer Mason and Miles NOT in Azkaban, don't you? Anyway, the final chapter is up next! :) Yay!**


	15. Freedom Granted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is now the final chapter of 'Belated Payment'. I truly hope you liked reading this. I know it wasn't perfect but I'm glad I got to contribute another Colin/Miles fic to the fandom. I think you're going to like what happens next. :)

**Chapter Fifteen- Freedom Granted**

_September 1st, 10:30 am..._

"You want to get a good seat on the train, don't you?"

"Of course I do. It's not my fault we're a little late." Colin playfully glared, pushing his full trolley down to Platform 9 3/4.

Miles couldn't argue. It really was _his_ fault. He just had to crave a round of morning sex just before they left the manor. "Well, I wanted to have a taste before we're separated for the night."

"Couldn't it have waited until we got on the train?"

"And have the guys walk in on us or someone else? No bloody way."

Colin grinned as they passed through the brick portal. "Miles, we have locking and silencing charms. We could also charm the frosted glass."

Needless to say, Miles was very tempted. "Hmm, now that you have brought that to my attention..."

"Wait!" Mason called, meeting them beside the conductor helping a few prospective first years with their luggage.

"Yes, Father?"

"I have to give you something before you leave."

"What? Did we forget something at home?"

"No, this parting gift is actually for Colin."

Colin gazed at Mason slightly in confusion. "Umm, what is it?"

The lord smiled, settling his kinder eyes upon his servant. "I've been giving this a fair amount of thought and I have come to a decision. In regards to all that had transpired during the summer, I've decided that your services are no longer needed at Bletchley Manor."

Colin and Miles stared at each other then at Mason. The Gryffindor started to appear panicked. "A-Am I still keeping my magic?"

"Don't overexcite yourself, of course you're keeping your magic." He took the startled lion's right wrist and placed his wandtip yet again upon his pale skin. One blue-white flash later and the intricate crest vanished. "Consider your grandfather's debt repaid. You're free to go home."

He couldn't believe it. He was finally free. Colin's breath almost stuck in his throat because he was so happy. He couldn't choke out the words so he unexpectedly pulls Mason into a quick hug.

Mason chuckled lightly, patting him on the back. "You're welcome. Now you get on. The train's filling up."

"Miles, I'm gonna get us a seat, ok?"

"I'll find you."

When Colin excitedly ambled onto the train, Miles warmly smiled at his father. "Seriously, thank you."

"It's no problem. By the way, your mother would like him back for Christmas. She's grown attached and so have I, in a way."

"I'll make sure he comes."

"Very well then. Goodbye, son."

"Bye." Miles strongly hugged his father and found Colin on the train, getting comfortable for the long journey to Hogwarts.

* * *

"The sorting's about to begin. Get in here!"

"Oh waah. I'm waiting on my brother."

"Come on, Hannah, be punctual tomorrow."

"I'm glad Colin's kept us updated over the holiday. Urquhart's just earned another hundred-fifty points on the creep scale."

"Make that a thousand, Susan."

"Shut up, I'm trying to- there he is! Hey! Col!" Dennis wildly waved to his big brother over the din of the bustling crowd, immediately grabbing his attention...which he never ceases to do because he can be so fucking loud. Having bid Miles farewell on the train, Colin ran over and enveloped Dennis in a hug, having missed him and his mouth over the summer.

"Hey! I've missed you!"

"Agh! It's been one summer, not one year. Missed you too, now lemme go."

Colin obliged and playfully ruffled his hair.

Susan gave him a good squeeze. "Hey!"

"Hey yourself."

Cormac clapped him on the back. "Heard you've had a rather eventful holiday. I'm happy to see you're in one piece."

He sighed. "So am I."

"No need to worry anymore. He has his ferocious crup to protect him." Luna airily replied, fiddling with her newest hot pink and yellow painted butterbeer cork necklace. Miles was ferocious indeed, especially with what he did to Urquhart.

"Surely. Oh, before we go in..." Colin lifted his robe and shirtsleeve to expose his wrist.

"Hey! You don't have his crest anymore!" Dennis pointed out, shocked at the lack of emerald green.

"I know.." Colin smirked, listening to his friends' surprised murmuring.

"How did this happen?" Hannah squeaked, having never heard of anyone being released from a life debt.

"Well, you see, he did this awesome move by putting his wand on his wrist and-"

"Shut up, Zach!"

"Haha, Lord Bletchley decided that I've done enough time and because he felt bad over what happened. He didn't say but I know that's why he did it."

"Good." Justin huffed. "It wouldn't have been right to keep you enslaved like nothing fucking happened."

Dennis nodded in agreement as he listened, gazing over to the far left and observing as Kaiser Urquhart quickly, and somewhat fearfully, left the corner he was standing in once Miles and his crew sauntered by. ''Col.." he started with a mischievous grin.

"Yeah?"

"What exactly did your boyfriend do to Urquhart?"

"Nothing I'm going to say aloud in the halls."

* * *

The next morning as Colin headed to the library after Charms, he was stalled by an approaching Malfoy and his gaggle of self-entitled brats, oddly not including Blaise and Theo.

"You're still allowed to go to school, little slave?" Malfoy twittered, standing three feet from Colin. "Honestly, I don't see why. Servants shouldn't be allowed a formal education. Magical theory isn't needed to scrub a floor."

Crabbe and Goyle sniggered as Pansy snidely added. "They should keep slaves at home where they belong. Much more useful there. Speaking of, my daddy's holding his own yuletide ball. We could use another hand to clean the toilets afterwards. Perhaps we should send your master an owl?"

Colin rolled his eyes at their ignorant chortling as Miles trudged over with Montague and Warrington at his sides.

"Ooh, here comes your master now. Hey Bletchley, why not have Creevey carry your bag? It's what he's here for. If he's too much of a bother for you, I'll gladly ask Father to have yours send him to us."

The stony expression Miles held subsided when his lion came into view. A smile crossed Bletchley's face, confusing the Slytherin brood before him.

"I don't think so." Colin said as he casually pushed up his sleeve, the clear skin garnering their immediate attention. Draco and Pansy's eyes nearly bugged out.

Miles smirked. "Servant, Malfoy? I don't see any servant here. What I do see is an annoying little ferret that's about to get his arse kicked up and down these corridors if he doesn't get out of my way."

"Come on, Draco." Pansy muttered, taking him by the arm.

Malfoy still couldn't get past the abrupt shock of the muggleborn freed from servitude. "H-How is he-?"

"None of your business." Colin sneered finally, covering himself as they began to step off. "And by the way, you wouldn't want me as your servant. If I were, your pumpkin juice would mysteriously taste of nightshade." Montague and Warrington snickered as the flabbergasted Snakes stomped away, leaving Miles to loop an arm around his Gryffindor.

"A wonderful start to the year, threatening to poison Malfoy."

"Well, they're not going to hold your crest over my head. I'd rather it be on my hand."

Miles smiled over Colin's left ring finger, thinking how that on a gold band would fit him perfectly but figured it'll come in due time, for sure. "Couldn't have said it better myself."

"Ok, while you two lovebirds talk wedding plans, we're heading to the courtyard."

"You do that, Warrington."

Cassius patted him on the shoulder as he and Graham left.

"So.." Colin began, glancing at his shoes shyly. "I wasn't being too presumptuous then? You really wouldn't mind the idea of _maybe_ marrying me someday?"

Miles softly stroked his cheek. "Someday, Colin, when the right time presents itself. Until then, we have plenty of time to spend together. How about we spend some of that in the library?"

He grinned. "I'd love that.''

"Let's go."

Hand in hand, they exited the hall, ready to tackle Flitwick's assignment and a whole new year, this one sure to be the best Colin will have yet.

* * *

**Epilogue:**

_Bletchley Manor, about twelve years later..._

A young redhaired boy bounded out of the house towards a field, dragging behind him a green and black checkered blanket twice his size, yelling excitedly. "Come on! Come on! I'm putting the blanket over there!"

At his heels, a younger blonde boy quipped with a "No! This spot's way better. The flowers are prettier!", taking one edge and pulling to the right.

Behind them, a tiny strawberry-blonde ambled after his brothers as fast as his short legs could carry him. ''Wait for me! Wait for me!"

Following his children outside with a large picnic basket in one hand and a camera in the other, Colin called out to them. ''Boys! Wait for Nicky! Let him help!"

The bickering duo slowed down enough to let the three year-old catch up. Pushing through the tall grass littered with bright wildflowers, Colin smiled as his cubs meandered in a circle, trying to pick the best spot for their picnic and disagreeing on each idea. Mostly, it was his eldest boys, Robin and Christopher, who couldn't seem to settle while Nicholas weaved back and forth between them, stopping to pick flowers.

"Here!"

"Nooo! Right here!"

Deciding to settle the matter once and for all, Colin gently took the blanket and sat it down for them. "How about right here. In the middle. Is that ok?"

All three boys shrugged. "Ok." and took their seats.

"Robin, go ahead and open the basket. Grandma and Grandpa will be out shortly."

"What about Papa?"

"He'll be out as soon as the scones are done, which will be any moment now."

"Look!" Nicholas squeaked, pointing and jumping up and down. "Gramma! Grampa! They're here!"

"Yes, yes, here we are." Mason lightly rumbled as he greeted his grandsons with a smile, scooping Nicholas up for another big hug. He played with the red and faintly gray-streaked hairs that gently blew in his face and giggled.

Evangeline pressed her sun hat back down upon her auburn hair, shielding it from the breeze. "A little more windy than I prefer but a beautiful day nonetheless." She smiled sweetly, settling beside Chris and peppering his cheek with kisses, making him flush and move his blonde bangs from his eyes.

"Grandma..." He didn't make much of a fuss, he knows she loves him very much.

"When's Papa gonna get out here? I wanna eat already." whined Robin, eager to break into the Mediterranean chicken salad Tilly helped whip up for the occasion. He, like Miles, has a love of food and a healthy appetite.

"Soon, baby. I promise. He'll be out in a min-"

"Scones are ready! Be careful, they're still very hot." Miles finally hurried over with a trayful and sat it in front of the basket.

"About time. Robin was about to have a conniption."

"He's a growing boy. I don't blame him but..." he turned to Robin, getting his attention. "..he needs to learn patience. It takes time to make great food."

Robin merely nodded, already chowing down into the plate his grandmother fixed. "Yes, Papa."

"No talking with your mouth full, son. It's bad manners."

"Daddy?" Nicholas chimed, pulling on the edge of Colin's white shirt.

He finished pouring the pumpkin juice and sat down the jug. "Yes?"

"Can I go play?"

"You can play all you want after lunch."

"Will you and Papa play too?"

Colin grinned at Miles and he returned it. "Yeah, we'll play. Your papa is going to be the tickle monster this time."

"Just like this...rawr!" Miles attacked Nicky's ribcage with his fingers, making the little boy giggle, twist, and shout in between them.

Colin laughed. "Ok! Ok! No rough-housing into the potato salad."

Miles whispered lowly into his ear "Don't worry, love. I'll be sure to rough-house with you later." and winked, taking the cup of juice from his open hand. Colin brightly blushed. He shouldn't be blushing after twelve years together but his husband still has that effect on him and he always would...not that he complained or ever will. Instead, he decides to hide his reddened face inside his cup, thankful his inquisitive sons were too busy eating to point it out and ask why.

After lunch, the boys scattered off to play in the field with Miles accompanying, bringing Nicky by piggyback. Mason and Evangeline followed in a casual stroll, observing their joyful play.

"This reminds me of when you played with Miles and Cassius when they were six. I recall them having you facefirst in the dirt and laughing at you mercilessly."

"That's because you told them to trip me."

"And it made my day."

Mason shook his head, smiling. She always laughed at his pain. "Yes, I'm sure. Hmm...you know, it's a good thing you're not playing with them."

"Why is that?"

"Because you're _way_ too old and you'd break a hip."

She smacked him on the arm. "I'm not that old, you bloody codger!"

"Yes, you are."

"Fifty-three isn't old!"

"It is in my book."

"We're the same age!"

"Yeah, but it makes me look distinguished. It makes you look like a mummified crypt keeper."

A loud thump brought Colin from fiddling with his camera. Evangeline had her husband on the ground, pinning his arm behind his back and squawking at him. The grandkids laughed hard and ran over to play 'dogpile on Grandpa'. Snickering, he knew Mason antagonized her again. After over twenty-five years of marriage, you'd think he'd know to never crack an old lady joke on Evangeline. That's a very bad move.

Snorting, Colin got back to programming his newest magical digital camera and turning off the flash. It was already bright enough so the lighting was perfect for a few family photos. He peered through the lens and softly smiled. The children wriggled about all over Mason as Evangeline helped keep him on the ground. Miles stood over them and ruthlessly teased his father yet again, ignoring the light-hearted threat of never being too old to be bent over his knee. It was hilarious times like these that were precious to Colin. His boys were growing up so fast and he wanted to capture every moment he could. He mused for a brief time, eyeing them all a little more.

_'In a very strange and confusing sort of way, I'm kinda thankful my grand-dad met Alastair. If it weren't for him, Mason never would have claimed me and I probably wouldn't have all this now...my wonderful husband, my family. I guess the gods devised a rather peculiar way to push us together. Well...regardless of what happened at first, right now, the end results seem pretty great to me. And I couldn't ask for anything more.'_

"Ok, guys! Smile so I can get a picture!"

Everyone stopped and readied themselves for the camera. With one last adjustment, the shutter closed.

_-Click!-_

* * *

**And that's the end. Why not finish with a cute family-oriented ending? (Like I said, I tried.) So there's no confusion, Colin still wasn't exactly thrilled over being a servant back then but he eventually accepted that as an annoying chapter in his life that actually produced something worthwhile. It's an odd silver lining.**

**Ok, for extra info, they had three boys all by fertility potion. Robin is 7, Christopher is 5, and Nicholas is 3. Evangeline certainly does not look her age in this chapter but you know Mason, he still has to get on her nerves occasionally. Best friend's privilege!**

**As for Colin and Miles' occupations...well...you can either put 'em with jobs in photography and Quidditch, one in the Ministry and the other a stay-at-home dad...or whatever sounds cool. I couldn't exactly decide on something different. Hope ya liked it! :)**


End file.
